


Hunter

by kradmesser



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kradmesser/pseuds/kradmesser
Summary: 你说你真的爱上了我？但可悲的是，我已经无法再相信你了。*深情攻x浪渣受，触雷点叉见谅*请当做平行世界，与演员本人无关*过程必定失控，唯一能保证的只有he





	1. Chapter 1

“Chris，你到底明不明白？你是在毁灭你自己！”公关女士几乎要被这位已经亲密熟悉得几乎成为亲人的客户气疯了，她已经顾不上什么优雅与体面，指甲抓在门把手上，挡住客户的出路。

 

但Chris仍然在坚持：“让我去。”

 

“你不能再去见他，哪怕一秒钟。”她恼怒地瞪着他，“你会完蛋的，明白吗？你已经快完蛋了！你肯定明白我这是为你好！”

 

“我知道。”Chris叹了口气。

 

他垂下浓密的睫毛，好像这样就能遮挡住自己伤痕累累的眼神。

 

但最终，他仍然抬起眼睛，祈求她：“让我去，最后一次，我保证。”

 

她没再说话，失望溢于言表。

 

“Please...”他小声祈求，薄薄的泪膜在眼眶中打转。

 

她立刻受不了了。

 

天，究竟什么样的人才能狠心到去拒绝、去伤害拥有这样一双眼睛的男人？恐怕全世界只有那个叫Sebastian Stan的演员能做到这一点。

 

她为他让开了门。

 

“最后一次！”她恶狠狠说道，“你得发誓！”

 

但Chris Evans已经匆忙下了楼，头也不回地奔赴那位已经折磨了他如此长久的恶魔怀抱。

 

 

Chris在推开后门之前停住了脚步，他略微收拾了一下自己，让自己的外表看起来和平时一样完美，并刻意平复了一下自己的呼吸。

 

尽管他不确定这么做有没有用——或许在Sebastian眼里，自己这副强撑的模样幼稚得可笑，会被他一眼看穿。

 

但他必须狠心，不是吗？

 

反正他是来拒绝他的，是来彻底和他了断的——最后一次了，他已经承诺为他苦苦操心如此之久的公关了，不是吗？

 

Sebastian果然就站在这扇门后面。

 

“Chris...”他换上他那张甜蜜的脸，如过去的许多次见面一样，声线低沉，语气却像是在撒娇。

 

Chris发现自己根本不敢看他的眼睛——他不能再让自己掉进那双眼睛制造的漩涡中，Sebastian有这个世界上最迷人的眼睛，他自己显然也非常明白这一点，那是他装饰华丽最杀伤力最大的武器，他可以用它们来迷惑和伤害任何人，轻而易举，只要他愿意，任何人都会成为他的猎物。

 

Sebastian一直是个猎人，他早就明白。

 

只是Chris从未想过，自己也不过只是他的一个猎物罢了——普普通通的一个猎物，并不会在猎人心上留下特别的印记，也不够聪明，逃跑都不会，只能让猎人子弹贯穿自己的胸口，造成难以愈合的疤痕。

 

“Hi , Seb.”他双手插兜，假装自己并不那么在乎一样——这有什么难的？毕竟他是个演员。

 

可他们都是演员。

 

“我们还好，对吧？”Sebastian说道。

 

所以Kevin Feige一定要他演出Bucky Barnes不是没有道理——“我们需要一张无论做错了什么事都会让人轻易原谅的脸，没有人比Sebastian Stan更合适。”

 

此刻他就是那副模样，Chris看过太多次从他这张脸上露出这副无辜可怜的表情，可悲的是，他每一次都中招。

 

“不。”所以他扭过头去，不再看他。

 

或许只有不看着他，他才能顺利地拒绝他。

 

这并不是他第一次跟Sebastian说这句话，但他真的应该斩断这段关系了。

 

整整八年了啊，他们认识的时候，差不多正好是队长和巴基二战时候的年龄。

 

而现在，他身心俱疲，自认已经犯不起那么年轻的错误了。

 

“我们彻底完蛋了，Seb.”他终于说出来了，“你应该明白，你一直明白。”

 

“看着我，Chris.”Sebastian要求道，“如果我们完蛋了，至少你得看着我说出来。”

 

但Chris已经残忍地让自己转身，把Sebastian丢在了他身后。

 

他真的不能再多看他一眼了，不然他就会像公关说的那样，毁灭自己好不容易建立的理智与心狠。

 

“我们都很忙，所以别再抽空来找我了。”他重新走回楼道，关上了门，将那个人关在了门外，将自己纠纠缠缠分分合合了八年的爱与恨统统关在了门外。

 

他不知道Sebastian会是什么心情，但他必须得快点回去——他快虚脱了。

 

或许Sebastian什么反应都不会有，只会吹个口哨后离开这里，然后在自己的约炮名单上将Chris Evans划掉，从今以后只当做普通同事对待。

 

他好像没有心。

 

他对所有人都没有心。

 

 

那天的工作都在浑浑噩噩中完成，所幸并不是很重要，大多数时候他只需要假装认真在听并且点头即可。

 

Chris不知道自己是怎么回到他在纽约租住的公寓的——晚上的纽约下起了大雨，而这鬼地方还离Sebastian该死的近，其实他早搬回波士顿去了。

 

但纽约还有几个工作他没完成，所以在这里有个据点也不错，他一直这样欺骗并说服自己。

 

他被雨淋得狼狈不堪，并享受着这份像是喝高了一般的朦胧麻木感，但在看到站在他公寓门口的那个人之后，他的“酒”一下就醒了。

 

Sebastian蹲在那儿，单薄的衬衫完全被打湿了，贴在他被浇透的肉体上，他看起来很冷，抬头看他的时候眼神像被抛弃的、可怜又无助的小狗。

 

Chris完全惊呆了，紧跟着从内心窜起无明业火——他们彼此都知道，甚至就连Sebastian的迷妹们也都知道，他家就在这附近，他想回家换掉湿衣避免狼狈简直轻而易举，可他为什么要在此时此刻杵在这里？为什么？难道就是为了让自己看起来可怜兮兮，让自己心疼，让自己心软，让自己原谅？

 

他只想拎起他的衣领把他丢出这栋楼，他想冲他怒吼别他妈再来找我了，我们早就完蛋了， 在你一次次的背叛中，在你对我付出真心之后的漠视中，在无数次从我身边逃开之后……

 

可他最终可吐出一个长长的叹息。

 

“Chris，我……”用可怜做武器的小狗说话的语气软绵绵。

 

Chris冲他伸出手去，却没有揪他的衣领。

 

他扶起他的胳膊，把他拎起来——他对自己的动作不够粗暴失望了一秒钟——然后又将他甩离自己的身体。

 

Sebastian的眼神中露出一闪即逝的惶恐。

 

但紧跟着，Chris如他曾经做过的一千次那样，打开了自己的公寓。

 

“进来。”他对湿漉漉的他说道，“赶紧换衣服。”

 

 

70年前，Bucky Barnes总是对Steve Rogers妥协，直到他掉下去，直到Steve Rogers体会到失去的痛苦，他们的关系彻底扭转。

 

从7年前开始，Chris Evans总是在对Sebastian Stan妥协，他也想狠心丢下他，并不会再给他机会，像Steve那样在70年后还能看到Bucky那张他挚爱的脸。

 

因为他知道Steve本就深爱Bucky，可Sebastian并不爱他。

 

或许这样说不公平，或许他还是爱他的——爱他曾经带给他的新鲜感，爱他的脸，爱他的肉体……

 

但他爱他的方式，绝不是像自己反过去爱他那样。

 

而可怜之处就在于，他曾经以为他们是以同样的方式爱着对方的。

 

不能说是他骗了他，只是自己太傻。

 

 

犹豫了片刻后，Chris仍然关上了公寓的门。

 

他们没有开灯，因为他家的窗帘还开着。

 

他不能给任何人机会，拍到他和浑身湿透的Sebastian在他的公寓里，就他们两个人，彼此对视站立在公寓门口，看起来像是在对峙。

 

而黑暗中的Sebastian看起来像是松了口气——Chris关上了门，那至少意味着Chris并没有打算立刻将他赶出门。

 

但他没有听Chris的立刻去换衣服，虽然明明他应该对浴室和衣柜轻车熟路——他都干过多少次故意穿着他的衣服出门，让狗仔和迷妹们狂欢这种事了？

 

他看起来像是想要和Chris好好谈谈，他用那双迷人的大眼睛可怜巴巴地看着他，张开那张诱人却满是谎言的嘴唇欲言又止。

 

但可悲的是，Chris再也不想和他好好谈谈了。

 

“闭嘴，Seb.”Chris终于耐心渐失，“你的说辞我听过太多次了。”

 

“这次不一样，Chris……”Sebastian抓住了他的胳膊，“我真的想明白了，我不能再那样继续下去了，我们以后……”

 

“我们？以后？”Chris皱起了眉头，“我们哪有‘我们’？我们哪有‘以后’？要我送你一句话吗亲爱的，你曾经对我说过的——”

 

“不，Chris，别这么做……”Sebastian意识到了他将要说什么。

 

可他真的说出来了。

 

他做到了——尽管还看着Sebastian那张无辜到犯规的脸，但他仍然残忍地说出来——“别那么幼稚了，Steve和Bucky才有未来，我们？我们是演员，不过玩玩而已，我们之间是不会有未来的，Seb.”

 

与Sebastian曾经对他说过的话一模一样，只不过他将最后那个本该是他自己的名字，换成了原本说出这句话的人。

 

Sebastian终于露出了受伤的眼神。

 

看着那张完美无辜的脸出现裂痕，Chris身体内部忽然泛起阴暗的快感——但这还远远不够，这算得了什么呢？他对自己的伤害要多得多得多。

 

“明白我的感受了吗，Seb？”他更加残忍地问了出来，“但这不正是你想要的吗？”

 

他甩开Sebastian的胳膊，走去床边试图拉上窗帘。

 

但他刚抬起胳膊，Sebastian从身后死死抱住了他的腰。

 

“再给我一次机会，相信我这一次，最后一次……”

 

最后一次。

 

他顿时想起他对公关说的话——最后一次，他只见他最后一次。

 

“已经太多次了，Seb.”他沉声说道，“放手，不然我现在就去开灯，我无所谓，想要事业的是你，不敢公开的也是你，大不了就让全世界都看到美国队长和冬日战士在Chris Evans家里抱在一起，让我们和漫威一起完蛋。”

 

Sebastian像是犹豫了片刻，但那双紧紧箍住自己腰的双臂果然还是松开了。

 

Chris说不出此刻心中是个什么滋味。

 

但Sebastian就是这样的人，自己在他心目中算什么呢？他不可能为一个的同事兼炮友牺牲自己的任何东西。

 

Chris低叹了一口气，抬手拽住窗帘的边缘。

 

就在这一瞬间，黑暗中的Sebastian如一阵风般扑了过来，轻车熟路地找到了他的嘴唇。

 

“开灯吧。”他贴着他的嘴唇说道，“我们一起完蛋吧，Chris.”

 

 

Sebastian到底是没有动手脱掉自己的衣服，Chris暴躁地扯掉了他的湿透的全身衣物。

 

如先前的无数次那样，他们滚到了床上。

 

愤怒、懊恼与痛苦充斥着Chris的内心，他觉得自己的理智可能飞到了火星，现在留在他体内的，只有被身下这个人撕扯成碎片的灵魂。

 

所以他也只想要把他撕扯成碎片。

 

“为什么回来？”他把Sebastian压在床垫上，在他背上咬出牙印，“为什么非要回来折磨我？就不能一刀两断吗？”

 

他真的恨他，整整8年，他表面上是光芒万丈的好莱坞明星，是美国队长的代言人，可实际上却被身下这个总是一脸无辜的人玩弄得像个笑话。

 

Sebastian给他的只有痛叫，但他很快咬住了自己的嘴唇，没有挣扎，承受他明显并不冷静的吮吻——或者说是啃噬。

 

他显然已经没有耐心做润滑，他早已不怕伤害到对方或是自己，反正他已经伤痕累累。

 

Chris捏过Sebastian的下巴，与他交换了一个沾染了血腥味的吻。他们贪婪地缠绕彼此的舌头，那令两人的口水活跃地分泌了出来，于是他们拥有了用来做润滑的液体。

 

仅仅就着口水的粗暴贯穿并没有令Sebastian撕裂流血，或许他的那里早已适应了Chris的尺寸，这可多亏了这长达八年间断断续续的饥渴性爱。

 

好像胸中满溢的怒火与悲伤反而令Chris无比坚硬，他用力贯穿身下那个刺烂了他心脏的猎人，过分粗暴的动作令Sebastian在他身下低声啜泣起来。

 

虽然没流血，但大概还是挺疼的吧，他暗自心想。

 

他的确从没这样对待过他的Seb，他曾经放在心尖上的Seb，他不顾一切维护的Seb，他当着一整个漫展的人，羞涩却勇敢地称之为“软肋”的Seb.

 

可要他怎么办呢？他的这个软肋，不仅从不曾是他的铠甲，反而还会反过身来举起手枪，将他的心脏打成筛子，自己却满不在乎。

 

“为什么要回来我身边，一次又一次？”Chris的双手绕到Sebastian的胸前，一边持续在他体内抽插，一边用力捻掐对方的乳尖——他知道他那里有多敏感，他知道自己一定已经轻易将那里掐肿了，Sebastian也果然如他所预料中那样悲鸣起来。

 

“舒服吗？是不是被我干很舒服？”他贴在他背上用力咬他的皮肤，在他嘴唇的所到之处留下一串串货真价实的牙印，“是因为没有别人比我干你更爽，所以才回来的吗？”

 

Sebastian的哭声变大了，他几乎能想象到泪水从那双眼睛中流出来的样子有多美，但他此刻并不想看——他不想再被他打动，每一次他被他打动，结果都只会是令自己坠入深渊，而这个男人，这个哭泣的男人，立刻就会抹干眼泪抽身离去。

 

他根本就不在乎。

 

什么都是假的，他的泪水，他的笑容，他的含情脉脉的双眼，他说过的所有情话。

 

统统都是假的。

 

“你就是回来找操的，是不是？”他从后面掐住他的脖子说道，“你操完了别人，屁股却很空虚，所以就想要你的美国队长的大肉棒了，是吗？”

 

他的手很有力量，可能Sebastian在一瞬间也会以为他是真的想要掐死他，所以他被吓到了，恐惧令他的甬道收缩，死命地绞紧了Chris的阴茎。

 

精神上的痛苦无法摆脱，但身体上的快感蚀骨销魂。

 

“究竟为什么还要回来纠缠我？！”Chris奋力耸动着腰部，让自己的性器用力钻进Sebastian更深的地方。

 

但他的精神已经几近崩溃。

 

泪水一滴滴打在Sebastian的背上，那里已经有了很多Chris刚刚搞出来的咬痕。

 

有那么一瞬间，Chris想，他们不如就这样一起死掉吧。

 

他想就这样操死他，在自己的床上，他先掐死他，然后再和他一起死，他们的遗体就会保留着这么一个纠缠性交的姿势，他的阴茎还差在他屁股里，而他像个挨操的母狗一样被他压在身下。

 

那一定会让所有人都大吃一惊的，他们可以去地狱，他可以在地狱拥有这个人一辈子，他会在地狱里看着他，他再也不会离开他。

 

“Chris！”Sebastian终于挣扎起来，他在他身下扭动挣扎似乎想要摆脱他，而这再次激怒了Chris.

 

“你又想逃？你准备逃到哪里去？”Chris用他引以为傲的阴茎将他更深地顶在了床垫上，用他充满肌肉和力量的躯体死死压住他。

 

他根本逃不掉，正如他曾经在访谈中开过的那个玩笑一样——他逃不掉。

 

“我不会再离开你了，Chris...”Sebastian的声音听起来像是在尘埃中乞求，“我回来是因为……是因为我发现自己爱着你。”

 

Chris原本狂暴的抽插动作就像他此刻的心跳一般停滞了。

 

片刻后，他从他体内抽离了出去。

 

他还硬着，硬得可怕，他原本应该爆发在他体内，或者身上，或者脸上，就像过去的那许多次一样，将他射得乱七八糟，让他浑身都是自己的精液，好像只要那么干，他就会只属于他一样。

 

可他不想再这么干了。

 

Sebastian从床上狼狈地爬了起来，他有点愕然地看向Chris——他刚刚终于表白，可Chris竟然就这么硬着老二离开了他的身体？

 

在Sebastian不解的目光中，Chris已经走到了浴室门口。

 

“给我个解释，Chris.”Sebastian急急说道，“我刚刚说了我爱你，你应该明白这句话的含义。”

 

Chris已经打开了浴室的门，但还犹豫着，没有彻底迈进去。

 

“是啊，我明白。”片刻之后，他无比艰难地回答，“我他妈比你明白多了。可是，你知道可悲的是什么吗？”

 

Chris抬起眼睛，借着月光看向那张他曾挚爱、恐怕现在也仍然爱着的脸：“我已经无法再相信你了。”

 

门关上了，打开喷洒，Chris让自己站在了冷水里。

 

他没有任何动作，就这么站了一会儿。

 

直到他终于听到Sebastian推门出去的声音。

 

他走了，他又一次离开了他。

 

不过总算这一次，是自己主动赶走的他。

 

这也算是一个进步？

 

Chris在冷水中咧开一个难看的笑容，但下一秒，他昂起头捂住了自己的脸。

 

泪水混杂在冷水中，消失在Chris的指缝中，无可挽回地钻进下水道，如同他们之间长达八年的那份可笑的、单方面付出的感情。

 

再见了，Seb，八年了，我们终于彻底完蛋了。


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey.”他说，并舔了舔嘴唇。

 

他的嘴唇很薄，嘴角翘起时像一只猫咪，一丁点水润的舌尖从唇缝中露了出来，飞快又灵活地将他自己的嘴唇舔出润泽水光。

 

“我是Sebastian Stan，我认得你。”他的声线低沉中透露出一丝小小的亢奋，浅灰色的眼睛中凝结着一缕轻易就能被捕捉的羞涩。

 

“看过你的很多作品。”他腼腆犹豫地补充道，“很荣幸有一天能成为Chris Evans的搭档。”

 

“谢谢。”Chris记得自己当时肆无忌惮地盯着他，不客气地上下打量了片刻，然后掩藏起了自己的另一句台词——“我知道你。”

 

Sebastian认得自己并不稀奇，Chris Evans出道很早，出演美国队长之前也不算是无名之辈。但好莱坞演员众多，像Sebastian Stan这样容貌出众却籍籍无名的小演员成千上万，而他们中的绝大多数，都将被埋没在时代的洪流中，被绝大多数非亲非故的人彻底遗忘。

 

但好巧不巧，Chris的确是早就知道他的。

 

Sebastian Stan属于一个圈子，那个圈子中有十来个男男女女，在他不多的印象中，他将这些人统统归类于玩咖，他知道他们经常开party，还知道他们中的大多数人都一同在演艺圈摸爬滚打，虽然并没能闯出多少名头，却过得还算开心。

 

他知道这些是因为，他的亲弟弟Scott，恰巧就是这圈人中的一个。

 

Scott偶尔会聊起他的这些朋友，而Sebastian这个名字也偶尔会飘进Chris的耳朵里，但他从未曾特别留心过。

 

直到那一天，他最终下定决心接受美国队长这一角色时，他的弟弟无意中提了一句：“啊，Seb好像也拿到了这片子中的一个角色……噢对了，他演你的Bucky.”

 

“谁是Seb？”

 

“Sebastian Stan.”Scott随口回答，“一个朋友，我应该提过几次。”

 

这本不关他的事，他本不该上心的，反正等到了开拍那日，他也就知道这个Scott不远不近的普通朋友究竟是何许人了。

 

但他曾经饰演过漫威的霹雳火，自然也顺带着知道一些美国队长的故事，如果Sebastian饰演的是别的角色，他一定不会留心到他。

 

可他演的是Bucky.

 

那时候他已经看过美国队长1最初版的剧本，他知道，Bucky的角色设定已经不再单纯是那个崇拜着美国队长的小助手了——他摇身一变成了他的好兄弟，甚至在美国队长Steve少年落魄时期，曾是他唯一的朋友和精神支柱。

 

对于这个改动，他是赞赏的，毕竟《美国队长》的起源漫画是上世纪40年代的了，已经完全脱离了当代人的口味，而且他也明白，这两个角色之间存在着非同一般的羁绊，他必须和饰演他好兄弟的人存在良好的化学反应，那将帮助他以及漫威，令Steve·Rogers的形象变得不再古板，更富有人情味，也更易令现今时代的观影人群接受。

 

所以他在网络上搜索了Sebastian Stan的大名。

 

他轻易记住了这张典型的东欧脸。

 

 

2010年，美国队长1顺利开拍了。在片场时，Chris对Sebastian并没有表现出比对待别人更加过分的热情——至少他自认为如此。

 

事实上Chris一直是一个很吃得开的人，他的性格总体上是开朗的，偶尔还会口无遮拦，在他心情正常的时候，他几乎是对任何人都保持着积极与热情的态度的。

 

而Sebastian则不同，大多数时候，他会安静地呆在一个角落里，他对所有人都表现出谦恭与礼貌，在他等戏的时候，他安静得几乎会令人忘记，似乎像Chris这样和所有人吵吵闹闹打成一片的社交对于他来说是一件很麻烦的事。

 

Chris也经常如他所愿般忽略他的存在，但Chris自己知道，他从不曾忽略过他的存在。

 

他不应该是这样的，Chris心想。

 

每当他用余光偷偷扫到那个安静的身影，他的脑海中就会冒出Scott曾经无意中说过的那些关于Sebastian的事——奇怪的是，他本来以为自己对Scott的那些八卦早就左耳进右耳听了。

 

Scott大约是随口提到过Sebastian是一个玩得很开的人，镜头前羞涩腼腆，私下里风流倜傥，用他那张无辜的脸轻易夺取了多少女人的芳心。

 

当然也包括一些男人。

 

“只要他愿意，他能搞定每一个他参与片子的女主角。”Scott开玩笑般说过，“泡妞功力不可小觑啊，这个罗马尼亚人……猎艳高手。”

 

如漫威高层所认为的那样，Sebastian拥有最适合Bucky的脸，但那张脸上所有流露出的无辜与腼腆，都只是假象而已。

 

只是或许，这个所谓假象只是世人肤浅地以貌取人，事实上Sebastian也从不曾说过自己有多么纯洁无辜，一切都是世人的一厢情愿罢了。

 

 

只是Chris在明知道他本该是什么人的情况下，在本来早有防范的情况下，竟然还是任由自己就这么跌了进去。

 

 

他们不可避免地因为对手戏多而愈发熟悉，当Sebastian对他逐渐放松，并开始有意无意地释放魅力时，Chris本以为自己抵挡得住。

 

毕竟他还从来和男人有过真正的“亲密接触”。

 

在好莱坞无处不在的狗仔镜头下，Chris Evans一直都是一个笔直的直男，他被人拍到和女记者调情，他会情不自禁盯着女演员的胸部，他迄今为止的所有约会对象都是出名漂亮的女星……

 

因此，就算现如今的好莱坞，有太多的无辜男演员都曾被媒体恶意揣测过性取向，但Chris还从不曾有过这种顾虑。

 

但只有他本人真的知道自己的真实取向，不是吗？他可以隐瞒亲人，隐瞒世人，可自然而然的生理反应是无法欺骗自己的。

 

他们的第一次亲密接触是在Chris的拖车里，一次在片场眉来眼去之后默契的“身体放松”。

 

其实Chris至今都没搞清楚他们俩到底是谁先提出了那个准确的信号，但是在好莱坞，随兴所至和片场看得上眼的人来一炮这种事简直司空见惯，剧组其他人或许也知道他们的“Steve”和“Bucky”有过性接触，但没人会多嘴什么。

 

而且在那时，他还没有意识到与Sebastian拥有身体接触的危险后果。当时他以为自己对Sebastian的全部欲望，都可以归结于他对这具皮囊不错的男性身体的新鲜刺激感。

 

“以前有男人这样对你做过吗？”Sebastian跪在他膝盖前方，仰起那张甜蜜的脸，讨好般问他。

 

无论Scott曾经对他“科普”过什么，可每当Sebastian面露笑容，他都是当之无愧的“这个星球上最甜蜜的小孩”。

 

但他提问的目的显然不是为了真的等待Chris的答案，Chris甚至都没来得及警醒一下自己“对啊，不是没有gay对他产生过兴趣，那么既然他其实从未和任何男人做过这样的事，他为什么会轻易被Sebastian勾引？”

 

Sebastian却已经垂下了眼睛。

 

他灵活地打开Chris美国队长制服的裤子下裆，将眼前已经挺立的、正散发着汗味与雄厚男性气息的家伙，毫不犹豫地含进了自己的嘴巴里。

 

如果时光倒转回到那个令人昏头转向失去理智的夏日，Chris或许会阻止自己放任享受感观刺激而与Sebastian产生了身体关联。

 

但在当时，Chirs只顾着看着Sebastian的腮帮子是怎样因为口中那根东西的戳刺而鼓起，那令他忍不住去抚摸他的脸颊。

 

“喜欢吗？”他忍不住问他的工作搭档，“是你含过最好的一根吗？”

 

尽管其实他隐约意识到，Sebastian的口活儿技术实在不怎么样，应该并没怎么和别的男人“练习”过。

 

Sebastian当然没法回答他这个问题，他的嘴巴被塞得满满的，吞咽都困难。

 

Chris也没指望他回答什么，他粗暴地抓住Sebastian的头发，一边神魂颠倒地看着那双过于红润的嘴唇吃力吞咽自己的性器，一边在他口中做最后的冲刺，直到最终爆发。

 

那时候他真的一点都不怜惜那张嘴唇，尽管他认为它很漂亮。他甚至故意将自己的老二顶端抵在Sebastian的喉咙，他听到他喉咙深处干呕的声音——但Chris牢牢抓住了他的头发，他根本无法摆脱这根肉棒对他嘴巴的蹂躏。

 

何况，被Chris的老二操嘴巴，这明明是他自找的。

 

Chris还记得自己将老二抽出来时，Sebastian的嘴巴几乎合不拢了，口水和精液一起从嘴角边沿流了出来。

 

天哪，那场面太刺激了——他们甚至还各自穿着美国队长和Bucky的制服呢。

 

他甚至忍不住想了一下，美国队长会不会也有过这样阴暗见不得光的时刻？在根本不可能有姑娘会爱上他的那段日子，他会不会也像这样按住兄弟的后脑勺，享受他吞咽自己老二的快感？

 

Sebastian也始终都没回答他那个“是你含过最好的一根吗”的问题，当Chris从他嘴巴里撤出去之后，他费力地合上嘴唇，然后像个老手一样伸出那也小截诱人的舌尖，将残留在嘴角边缘尚未来得及滴落的液体舔进了口腔。

 

这举动太过放荡，可Sebastian的眼神却如此天真无辜，好像他刚刚并没有主动跪在同事面前费劲地吃他的老二，而他刚刚吞进喉咙的，也并不是同事在口中爆发的精液。

 

Chris记得自己当时几乎为这一幕而疯狂——当然，纵使他现在想起来，他也仍然心跳不已。

 

他记得自己是怎样粗暴地将Sebastian从地上拉起来，然后不顾一切地压在房车壁上亲吻。

 

他在他口中品尝到了自己的味道，出乎意料的，他没有觉得那很恶心。

 

那真的是Chris第一次主动亲吻一个男人，与亲吻女人的体验完全不同，尽管对方的嘴唇比女人还柔软可口。

 

两个男人的粗重喘息声与舌头唇齿触碰的啧啧水声几乎将情欲瞬间点燃，房车中的温度仿佛高到令两个人藏在制服中的肉体热得过了界，两个人大汗淋漓，脸上的汗水都黏腻在了一起，Chris还记得自己是怎样再一次飞快地硬了起来。

 

但他们那天并没有来第二次。

 

那只是拍摄间隙的休息时间，他们的时间紧迫，因此在好不容易气喘吁吁地松开彼此后，两个人各自稍作整理，就一前一后地走出了房车。

 

片场没有人傻到去问他们的美国队长和Bucky一同消失的几十分钟内到底做了什么，每个人都在忙自己的活计，他们也很快投入到复习剧本中，然后像什么都没发生过一样出现在同一个镜头里，饰演一对儿生死相交的好兄弟。

 

他也曾以为，在美国队长1不短的拍摄期间内，他们之间应该不仅仅只会拥有一次口交而已……但在之后的拍摄过程中，他们的确没有再发生过任何越界的接触。

 

Sebastian的口交与热吻宛若那个夏天中的一记流星，划过夜空后便迅速消失，看似没有留下任何印记，Chris也一直都没有在意过。

 

直到那之后的某一天，当他和Scott闲聊时，他们甚至上一秒还在讨论波士顿的天气，而下一秒，他忽然脑子里如同断了弦一般，对他的弟弟问出了一个愚蠢至极的问题。

 

“我说……你们那帮人里，是不是有很多同性恋？”

 

“是啊，你懂的。怎么了？”Scott自己就是，而且他早已出柜，但他仍然有点惊讶Chris会忽然问出这样一个问题。

 

“……没什么。”

 

还好，他的愚蠢到此为止，还没有问出更要命的问题——“所以Sebastian是个双吗？”

 

也是因此，Scott才在很长一段时间内都没有意识到，自己的亲哥之后再也没正儿八经与女人交往过这件事，与自己同圈的朋友有任何关联。

 

 

手机铃声令8年前的回忆戛然而止。

 

Chris看到手机屏幕上的来电显示——Seb.

 

他没有接电话。

 

 

铃响7声后被挂断，对方并没有固执地持续打过来。

 

Chris不知道他还想对自己说些什么，他疲惫、困乏，却心碎得难以入眠。

 

要怎么办呢？他仍然还是爱着他。

 

 

恍惚间脑海中又回想起八年前的Sebastian跪在他身前的模样。

 

那时候他们都还很年轻，Sebastian在房车中冲他甜蜜地笑，并毫不介意地吞下他的精液。

 

而且他的嘴唇该死的好看。

 

Sebastian，你究竟吻过多少人？用你这张对我诉说过无数谎言的唇。

 

Chris抱住了自己的头。他对自己失望之极。

 

因为他发现，就算时至今日，就算他付出所有仍然没能换回一点真心后……

 

他却还是想吻Sebastian.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris第二天就退掉了纽约的公寓。

 

之后是整整一个月平淡又空虚的日子，Chris甚至一度以为自己已经习惯了这种空虚。

 

这期间，Sebastian偶尔会给他发短信，他从来不回复，但他知道自己每次都看得很认真。

 

Chris憎恨自己会将一条诸如“早安，吃过健康早餐了吗？还记得《美国队长2》宣传的那天吗？我们睡过头了，早餐都来不及吃就一起奔去了发布会”的消息翻来覆去偷偷看上几十次。

 

这或许能算作是一种隐秘的精神自慰，只有他自己知道，却不减羞耻。

 

他其实已经在手机中删掉了“Seb”这个名录，当着他的公关和助理的面。

 

可那又怎样呢？他难道会不记得那串手机号的数字吗？

 

 

一个月后，他再次见到Sebastian.

 

那时候Chris刚刚为一本纽约的杂志拍摄完封面，他感觉身体有点不适，还好必须要他在场的那一工作已经完成，于是跟助理交代了几句就准备提前回宾馆。

 

他没想到会在地下车库看到Sebastian.

 

他当时刚遥控开启了车门，而Sebastian则双手插兜站在一辆豪车前，就像他平时那样，看起来漫不经心，目光游离——直到遥遥凝聚在Chris身上。

 

“Hi.”他说，语气中有一丝犹豫，和一丁点惊喜。

 

Chris忍不住抿了抿嘴唇。

 

他不知道自己看起来怎么样，他现在脑子真的很晕——甚至在看到Sebastian之后，他觉得更晕了。

 

可能他现在看起来实在不怎么样，可他怎么能忍受让Sebastian认为他过得不怎么样？尽管他们之间还隔着几辆车的距离，或许Sebastian根本就看不出他的脸色很差。

 

“Hi.”他回应他，并强迫自己打起精神，假装自己也不错，然后脱口而出，“你怎么在这里……”

 

刚问完这个愚蠢的问题他就后悔了，他为什么要关心Sebastian在这里的原因？他爱在哪里就在哪里，他根本不该去关心这个问题，甚至都不该去跟这个人打招呼。

 

Sebastian的绿眼睛中冒出光芒：“我……”

 

这时，豪车中又走出一个男人。

 

“Seb.”那人穿着很是精致，与私服一贯随意的Chris对比鲜明，倒是颇有点接近于Sebastian曾经精心搭配的模样。

 

他显然并没有注意到Chris的存在，他大大方方搂过Sebastian的肩膀，状似亲密地说道：“走了。”

 

就在这一瞬间，盯着搭在Sebastian肩膀上的那只手，Chris忽然觉得脑子里嗡的一声。

 

他不是故意的，他发誓他不是——但他真的双腿一软就蹲了下去。

 

“Chris！”他听到那个熟悉的声音喊他，并向他奔来。

 

很快，他被那条熟悉的胳膊搂住了，Sebastian的绿眼睛关切地望向他：“怎么回事，你还好吗？”

 

Chris只觉得自己浑身都在发抖，心跳快得不正常——而这些症状，他自己万分了解。

 

可是怎么会这样？明明他已经很久没有发病过了，明明他以为自己已经痊愈了……

 

可他连双手都在颤抖。

 

Sebastian反应迅速，飞快摸了一把他的额头——果然，一手冷汗。

 

“Hey.”他扭头对那个送他过来的人说道，“我的朋友病了，我得送他回去。”

 

“朋友？Seb，那是谁……”那人踮起脚尖试图看清Chris的面容。

 

Sebastian有意无意地挡住了Chris的脸：“是我的老朋友了，正好偶遇。”

 

“那你今天的工作……”

 

“本来也只是在约谈阶段不是吗？”Sebastian头也不回地说道，“直接帮我取消吧。”

 

说完，他拖起Chris的身体，将他塞进他车子的后座。

 

“我可以帮你照顾你的朋友！”那人冲他们喊道，“你自己去谈也可——”

 

“不必了。”Sebastian打断他，“真的不好意思，但回头我再联系你。”

 

Chris的理智告诉自己，他应该立刻马上拒绝Sebastian的“好意”，可他靠在自己的车后座急促呼吸，他看着Sebastian坐到司机位熟练地发动了车子。

 

“走，我们马上回家。”他说，宛如这些年以来的许多次，他们曾刻意分别走不同的一长串路，绕开并甩脱所有狗仔和不怀好意的摄像机，然后在某个商场的地下停车场碰头，再一同驾车回家。

 

Chris并不想让这一幕重演。

 

他应该远离Sebastian，他无法再允许自己重新陷入这潭泥沼。

 

他明明是花了那么多力气，好不容易才逃出来的……

 

“谢谢。”可他却对正在为他做司机的Sebastian说道，然后闭上眼睛，让自己安心地陷入虚脱状态。

 

有一些东西在心底重新滋生，无比危险，却也令人安心。

 

 

跟着Sebastian进入他的公寓后，Chris已经从焦虑状态缓了过来。

 

但他仍然有些头昏脑涨，或许是因为太热了吧。

 

燥热令他不安，所以他抓住了Sebastian正试图搭在额头上的手。

 

“你想做什么？”他不客气地问他。

 

Sebastian看起来有点吃惊。

 

“Chris！我只是想给你量一下体温，你看起来有点不……”

 

“你到底想做什么？”这次，Chris的语气已经可以称得上是怨恨了，“Seb，你那点小心思，我还看不出来吗？”

 

Sebastian张了张嘴，什么都没有说出来。

 

愤怒与燥热一同席卷了Chris，他不知道自己这股怒火究竟是冲眼前这个人，还是冲着轻易就跟Sebastian回了家的自己。

 

“不说话了？”他继续质问，他不知道自己现在眼圈都是红的，“别告诉我是你想我了？”

 

“Chris……”

 

是的，Sebastian果然又露出了他熟悉的那种神情——眉头微微皱起，双眼含着水光，看起来真是委屈又无辜。

 

但就是因为他最擅长这个，所以Chris才被他耍了这么多年，不是吗？

 

“别这么看着我！”他简直怒不可遏，这间公寓的铺陈仍旧无比熟悉，往昔甜蜜缠绵的一幕幕不由分说地涌上心头，Chris觉得自己根本无法控制自己的情绪，好像浑身都在发烫，有什么东西正要炸裂般破壳而出。

 

Sebastian有点愕然地看着他暴怒的模样。

 

Chris一向不是个脾气多好的人，他爱笑，容易兴奋，却也冲动易怒，还有焦虑症，这么多年了，他也算是结结实实地见识过几次Chris的情绪失控——但从不曾是对着他的。

 

Chris从不曾这样对他，从最开始单纯的图个新鲜刺激，到后来的肉体吸引，再到后来感情上的纠缠不清，Chris对于他的风流却一直是包容有加——甚至可以说是纵容。

 

Chris纵容他，在各种公共场合维护他，在片场不顾旁人眼神肆无忌惮地看着他的模样，活脱脱就像是美国队长对待Bucky.

 

有时候Sebastian会偷偷想，是否Chris能这样对他，能在数度分分合合后重新执着地将他追求回来，其实只是因为入戏太深，毕竟他有着和Bucky重合的脸，所以他把他当成了自己的Bucky，对他产生了移情。

 

可他毕竟不是巴基，他远没有Bucky那样美好，坚定，又专情。

 

而Chris也根本不是真正的美国队长。

 

Chris不再看他，他深呼吸了一下，然后走向公寓门口准备拧开把手。

 

“别走，Chris！”Sebastian一把抓住了他的手腕，“你病了，你现在一个人没办法开车回去，你需要休息！”

 

“滚开，我没病！”对方一把甩开他的手，显然毫不领情。

 

“可是你发烧了！”Sebastian终于忍不住大喊了起来——天知道，他这辈子总共也没用这么大的音量喊过几句话，他干脆将手伸向Chris的裤兜里去掏他的手机，“你不能就这么回去，我打电话给你的助理……”

 

Chris猛地回过头来。

 

“够了！”他疯狂地大吼了一声。

 

那一瞬间几乎丧失理智的眼神彻底吓到了Sebastian，他缩回手，胆怯地看着昔日的恋人，站在原地一动都不敢动。

 

“你还想要我怎样？”Chris似乎意识到自己吓到了Sebastian，于是他降低声音，但脸色阴沉得可怕，“想让我告诉助理，告诉经纪人，告诉公关公司，甚至昭告全世界，我，Chris Evans，分手后又操他妈地忍不住跑到了Sebastian Stan家里，并准备好了尽情享受他情感上的羞辱，还心甘情愿去当他的按摩棒吗？你是不是觉得我现在还不够丢人？”

 

Sebastian嗫嚅：“Chris，你冷静一点，我不是那个意思……我只是真的很关心你。”

 

Chris用他那双被全世界女性倾慕的蓝眼睛凝视Sebastian良久。

 

最终，他深深叹了口气。

 

“关心我？”他冷笑了一声，“可你知道最可笑的是什么吗——是我确实本就做好了这个打算去昭告全世界……”

 

他还是忍不住伸出手去抚摸Sebastian的脸——Seb的下巴拥有强壮的线条，曾令他无比迷恋，恐怕现在也仍然是这样。

 

Sebastian的脸在他的指尖，他不知道Chris究竟要做什么，他甚至可以说是战战兢兢——直到他发现Chris眼神中的愤怒，逐渐转化为了破碎的悲伤。

 

“Seb，我其实不在乎，我都不在乎……我迷恋你，我心甘情愿被你利用，我不介意任何人说我对你鬼迷心窍，我甚至打算好了如果出柜以后拿不到正常角色的准备——我可以转到幕后，那没什么关系，只要你愿意和共同面对未来……”他最终说道，“可那个亲手阻止我这么干的人，就是你本人啊……所以我们现在这样算是干什么呢？Seb，别自欺欺人我们还能做普通朋友，你我都知道，我们根本做不到这一点。”

 

 

他们不可能是普通朋友，的确。

 

或许从美国队长1那次房车中的口交之后，他们两人就都隐隐明白了这一点——他们之间，根本就无法存在“普通朋友”这层关系。

 

因为那该死的性吸引力。

 

Sebastian主动放弃过这段恼人的关系很多次，因为他觉得这不可思议。

 

如果只和Chris Evans保持性爱伙伴的关系，或许会令他觉得新鲜刺激，可实际上他们根本就一发而不可收拾，他们单纯的性关系很快就变了质，当Sebastian意识到，每当他自己与Chris四目相对他就会脸红心跳并且根本无法挪开目光时，他决定选择逃避。

 

他惧怕这段感情的产生，他内心逐渐发生的微妙变化令他恐慌，所以他试图逃离Chris的掌控，无论是从物理上的还是心灵上的。

 

他都尝试过很多次，每次都失败了。

 

但这次不同了——他知道自己逃不开了，无论他的身体逃到天涯海角，他的心灵都会Chris束缚着……

 

因为他终于肯诚实面对自己的内心了——感情是自由产生的，从不因个人意志而转移，而他爱Chris这件事，本就是客观事实。

 

可当Sebastian看着眼前已经伤痕累累、精疲力竭的Chris时，他感到一阵绝望。

 

或许Chris真的再也无法相信他了。

 

 

“那就不要做普通朋友。”他说，“Chris，再给我一次机会——试着重新接受我，好吗？”

 

他觉得自己说得够真诚的了。可Chris只是盯了他片刻，然后低头笑了笑。

 

再抬起头后，他的目光变得有些残忍，像是一头被猎人的陷阱弄伤后重新站了起来，并且想要撕碎猎人的雄狮。

 

“噢，我明白了。”他微微仰头，有些轻佻地由上而下看着Sebastian，眯起眼睛，“你的屁股寂寞了，把我带回家是为了求我好好操你一顿，是吗，美国队长的小婊子？”

 

Sebastian忍不住用牙齿狠狠咬了一下嘴唇。

 

血腥味在嘴巴里蔓延开来，“美国队长的小婊子”是那些cp粉丝们开玩笑的荤话，曾经他和Chris也在床上这样用过。

 

但从来都不是现在这种情形，这早已脱离了性爱情趣或玩笑的范畴。

 

屈辱令他的指甲扣进了掌心的血肉中，可对Chris说出口的却是：“是。我想你了——想你的老二了，我需要你用那玩意狠狠操我。”

 

Chris不知道是因为愤怒还是发着烧的缘故，脸上越来越红，看起来简直要七窍生烟。

 

“你就那么饥渴？你今天就是欠干，是吗？”他并没有因发着低烧而丧失力气，碰的一声拽起Sebastian的衣领将他推到墙上，然后用自己隔着衣服仍旧滚烫发热的躯体牢牢压住了他，“所以，今天带你去杂志社的那个男人——本来你想让他干你发了春的屁眼，是吗？”

 

“是啊，猜得没错，真是聪明。”Sebastian也发了狠，他动作野蛮地解掉Chris的腰带，“但我这不是遇到你了吗？他的老二怎么比得上你的呢，Chris Evans……”

 

他故意用自己用自己的胸部和下体去摩擦Chris的，然后轻易便发现他们俩都早已再度为彼此勃起。

 

Chris一边吸吮Sebastian的脖子，一边抓住他的手伸向自己的裤裆里，粗喘道：“还是我的够大够硬，对吗？别人的老二怎么满足得了你这样饥渴骚货……”

 

Sebastian一边听话地揉搓他又硬又烫的性器，一边干脆扬起脖颈任由他舔舐。

 

他狠狠闭上眼睛，嘴角翘起，短促地笑了一声：“当然，谁叫Chris Evans才是我心目中的超级英雄呢？”

 

他希望Chris没有发现他眼睛里差一丁点就流出来的液体。

 

原来真正爱上一个人，就会令自己陷入如此卑微又懦弱的地步。

  


可他知道，自己根本就不值得同情。

  


因为他清楚地知道，Chris已经怀着这样的心情，爱了他足足5年。


	4. Chapter 4

当他们互相撕扯着从墙壁滚到床上时，Chris身上已经越来越烫。

 

Sebastian意识到不对劲，他开始挣扎：“Hey！Chris，别这样，你需要休息！”

 

但发烧的Chris反而力气大得可怕，他把自己整个人都贴在了Sebastian身上，腰部挤进他的两腿之间，双手插进他的腋下捞起扣住肩膀，牢牢抱住了自己的猎物，滚烫的脸埋进猎物脖子后面细碎的短发里啃咬他的肩颈。

 

“Chris！”Sebastian有点惊慌起来，他不知道Chris这样会不会出事，Chris身上有不正常的高温，这使他贴在Sebastian皮肤上进行的每一个动作都令Sebastian敏感到毛骨悚然，所以他开始求饶，“Chris，别这样，会出事的！放开我……”

 

但Chris的老二依然坚挺，而且轻车熟路地找到了入口——毕竟他们的身体早已培养好默契。

 

所以Sebastian根本没能说完接下来的话，Chris蛮横地挤开他的大腿，不由分说地就向那个熟悉的小洞里挺了进去。

 

“Seb，Seb...”他无意义地念叨着，嘴唇从Sebastian的脖子移到耳垂，又移到了嘴唇。

 

Sebastian现在只能发出叹息声了。

 

Chris用自己火热的身体贴着他扭动摩擦，无论是胸口还是两腿之间的触感，还是对方口腔与舌头灼热的温度，都令Sebastian产生了异样的快感。

 

他明知道Chris现在在发烧，可他真的没法继续挣扎下去了——难道他要假装自己与Chris做爱不快乐吗？

 

不，那是全世界最快乐的事，每一次都是。

 

说实话要不是因为这个，要不是因为他们的身体好像天生就对彼此有着无法解释的吸引力，或许他们当初就不会如此轻易地走到一起。

 

 

他们之间的第一次发生在美队2训练期间。

 

虽然早在美国队长1的拍摄期间，他们就在“美国队长”的房车中完成了一次你情我愿的口交，但那显然并没有给两个人带来丝毫多余的想法——身体上有过性接触在好莱坞并没什么大不了，他们在精神上仍然还保持着纯洁无趣的“同事之谊”……

 

或许唯一的影响，只是Chris在接受记者采访时，竟然误以为记者口中“火辣的搭档”不是理所当然地指向女主角，而是Sebastian Stan.

 

“噢，现在有点尴尬了！”他当时对记者轻松地笑了笑，并不以为意。

 

因为那时候的他，心底还是一片坦荡。

 

他自以为他对那位帮他口了一发的同事没有任何特别的留恋之情，哪怕他发自内心地认为他很火辣——但这不只是个事实吗？有什么可回避的呢？

 

可Chris显然并没意识到一件事——Sebastian当时算是个什么人物呢？一个在电影圈名不见经传的小演员，一个在漫威系列中尚不知角色未来走向的小配角，或许Kevin Feige的一念之差就能令他的角色就此消失在雪山之中再无后续。

 

这样的一个人，或许拍完美队1就会消失在茫茫人海中，而Chris Evans自己至少还有《美国队长》三部曲和复联系列要拍，他是Kevin Feige亲自挑选的美国队长最佳人选，片场每天来来去去那么多人，很多人都与他有对手戏，为什么他偏偏就对这个Sebastian上了心呢？

 

难道仅仅就凭Sebastian那张漂亮脸蛋吗？好莱坞可从不缺漂亮男孩。

 

Chris从未意识到自己将“火辣搭档”这个短语轻而易举与男二号画上等号是一个多么危险的信号，直到在美国队长2的训练场时，当他再次因见到Sebastian而产生愉悦。

 

而且不仅仅是心理上的愉悦——当他们为了电影大量的动作镜头训练而缠斗在一起时，他的身体显然愉悦得过了头。

 

他硬了。

 

很显然， 被他抱在身上的Sebastian马上就意识到了这一点。

 

那段日子的克利夫兰并不凉爽，所以Chris和Sebastian在训练时不像真正拍摄时那样套着无比厚重的制服，于是，当他将搭档仰面抱在怀中，而他的老二在柔软的短裤中忍不住向搭档的屁股缝里抬起头时，他能感受到，Sebastian在他怀里浑身僵硬了。

 

误会了记者口中性感搭档的人选算什么尴尬的事？这他妈才是真正的尴尬！

 

Chris仍然记得自己满脸通红地放开Sebastian时，周围的替身与武术指导们爽朗的嘲笑声。

 

“噢，别担心，常有的事。”武指将他从地上拉起来，用力拍了拍他的肩膀，不甚真诚地安慰道，“放心吧，这绝不能说明你就真的不直了——勃起是男性在激烈打斗中常有的事，不用太过在意。”

 

说真的，Chris宁愿去相信武指的话，但他那时就已经隐约明白，自己的情况压根就不是那回事。

 

因为刚刚那套动作，他先前就和替身演员演练过无数遍，而他一次都没有勃起过。

 

可当他抱着Sebastian，一切都不同了——为了饰演冬兵，Sebastian留长了自己的头发，他抱着他的时候，他们都仰躺着，Sebastian半长的头发钻进了他的脖子里，那令他非常痒，而且他还闻到了Sebastian发汗之后，那股子汗水混合着甜蜜香氛的气息。

 

该死的，什么样的男人会使用这么甜的气味当香氛？

 

在武指和替身们的笑声中，他忍不住看向Sebastian，而后者也正在看他。

 

有意思的是，在发现Chris回看自己之后，Sebastian飞快地挪开了目光。

 

这就太过微妙了，如果目光相撞的一瞬间他没有闪躲，或许他们还不会当天晚上就饥渴地在床上滚到了一起。

 

是Chris Evans主动敲响了Sebastian的房门。

 

“嘿，Stan，你猜怎么着？我的房间空调坏了，而我恰巧想找个哥们儿一起分享这瓶好酒。”他冲搭档举了举手中的酒瓶。

 

他还记得当时Sebastian脸上的惊讶一闪即逝，他的目光飞快向上抬了抬，然后很快露出心知肚明的神色。

 

“快进来吧。”他小声说话的时候，声线总是低沉又腼腆，听起来甚至有些羞涩，但实际上，他应该是一个熟知自己用什么音调说话更有魅力的人。

 

而Chris也是在很久以后才意识到，Sebastian的那一下抬眸是在看什么：他的谎言在这位撒谎老手耳朵里怕是拙劣得可笑——他们的酒店是中央空调。

 

一个莽撞大胆，一个心中有数，所以好酒并没有被真正灌下几口，两个人很快迫不及待地抱在了一起。

 

他们之间的第一次并不太顺利，因为他们都从没有过和男人性爱的经验。

 

Chris还记得自己第一次彻底进入Sebastian后简直爽得不能自已。他们选择了后入的姿势，那是一种从心理上到生理上彻彻底底的征服感——老天，他上了一个男人！他上了他火辣的搭档Sebastian！

 

Chris简直意乱情迷，所以只顾着牢牢抓住对方的臀肉驰骋，完全没注意到Sebastian皱着一张脸咬着下唇的痛苦模样。

 

等他彻底干完并把Sebastian翻过来时，才发现他把自己的下唇都咬破了，而且他的老二软趴趴地在双腿之间耷拉着，压根就没兴奋起来。

 

“怎么不告诉我你不舒服？”他摸着那张漂亮嘴唇上的血，忍不住吻上去，一边内疚地道歉，“对不起，我表现得太糟糕了……弄疼你了吗？”

 

“操，别这么跟我说话Chris，我又不是个女人！大不了一会儿我也让你这么疼试试！”Sebastian在他的亲吻里舒展开了眉头，并主动环住他的脖子，“更何况你可是Chris Evans也！光想想能够睡到你，我就觉得够高兴的了……”

 

在那个瞬间，Sebastian笑得可真甜。

 

他一定是全世界最甜蜜的小孩，哪怕他满口谎言。

 

Chris不知道自己到底是什么时候才对Sebastian由单纯的肉体吸引转化为真正动心的，或许就是那个刹那吧——当他发现Sebastian明明是在忍受着身体的痛苦去迎合他、取悦他，却仍然嘴硬不肯承认，还试图假装潇洒。

 

而且他后来并没有让Chris体会到那种疼痛。

 

年轻的身体加上与同性新鲜刺激的性体验令Chris很快重整旗鼓。

 

他们马上就又来了一次，而这一次，有了经验的Chris不再唐突，他分开Sebastian的大腿从正面进入了他，并全程凝视着他的表情，试图从他脸上找到能够取悦床伴的抽插角度。

 

他做到了——当他的老二在Sebastian的甬道中摩擦过一个隐秘的小核时，Sebastian浑身哆嗦了起来，呻吟声也明显变了调。

 

这一次他们是一起到达高潮的，他及时从Sebastian体内拔了出来射在了他的大腿上，而Sebastian则在他手指的帮忙下射了自己一肚皮。

 

Chris至今都还记得自己当时趴在Sebastian身上累得不想起来，他们的体液和精液乱七八糟地糊在他们的下腹部之间，那令他们俩都不太舒服，但没人想动弹。

 

他们拥抱着，彼此的心脏都跳得很快，Sebastian嗓子都喊哑了，看起来已经不想再说话，当他认命地抱着Chris闭上那双绿色玻璃珠般的大眼睛假寐时，Chris忍不住把脸埋进他的脖子里，贪婪地吸吮他身上独特的甜香。

 

“Seb，Seb...”波士顿大男孩迷迷糊糊喊了床伴名字的昵称，并且还没有意识到自己这样做是有多糟糕——他简直像是赖在对方身上撒娇。

 

Sebastian疲惫至极，却仍然抽出手臂，安慰孩子似的摸了摸Chris此刻汗津津的后脑勺，哑着嗓子温言道：“我在呢，我在。”

 

后来？后来他们就在一起了。

 

说起来还有点可笑，两个快三十岁的大男孩，在片场无法瞒过任何人的眼睛，像青涩初恋一样就那么充满激情、毫无理智地在一起了。

 

那是他们俩第一次正式“在一起”。

 

 

到底是体力不济，加之低烧逐渐转成了高烧，在把Sebastian按在床垫上双眼通红任性报复似的猛干了一会儿后，Chris昏昏沉沉地翻身到一边睡了过去。

 

半夜下起了大雨，Chris浑身发抖裹紧了被子，Sebastian摸了摸他的额头感觉不妙，便想要起身去拿温度计。

 

“Seb，Seb...”滚烫的手心抓住了他的手腕，波士顿大男孩烧昏了头，恐怕早已不记得今夕何夕，迷迷糊糊地喊他的昵称，“别走，Seb，你去哪儿……”

 

Sebastian眼眶一热，鼻头泛起挡不住的酸涩。

 

“我在呢，我在……”他摸着他的脑袋安抚他，低声呢喃，“我哪儿也不去，Chris，再也不会离开你了……好吗？”

 

Chris就那样渐渐安静下来。

 

大雨持续了一整晚，第二天的纽约迎来了一个清爽晴朗的好天气。

 

Chris睁开眼睛时，看到Sebastian坐在他床边的椅子上打盹。熬夜令他皮肤苍白，眼睛下方的罗马尼亚黑眼圈格外明显，看起来十足就是个吸血鬼。

 

他翻身坐起，发现自己一身浓重的汗味，但摸了摸自己的额头，似乎已经没事了。

 

Sebastian随即便醒了。

 

两个人互相看了一眼，在Sebastian期待的目光中，Chris张了张干裂的嘴唇，但仍然什么都没说。

 

最终，他犹疑地挪开了目光，低声说了句：“谢谢。”

 

Sebastian苦笑一声，站起来：“你得洗个澡，我去给你弄点早餐吧……有什么想吃的吗？”

 

Chris仍然没有说话。

 

Sebastian轻叹了口气，向厨房走去。

 

“Seb！”他忽然听到身后传来Chris的低声呼唤。

 

有那么一瞬间，他还以为自己是听错了。

 

他转身看他，发现那双熟悉的蓝眼睛中湿漉漉的。

 

两个人无声地对视了一会儿，Chris再次开了口——

 

“燕麦粥和煎蛋吧。”

 

Sebastian的心脏疯狂跳跃起来，他有点结巴地试探道：“煎蛋要单面的？”

 

“对。”Chris微微点了点头，Sebastian不确定他嘴角温柔上扬的那么一丁点弧度是否只是自己的幻觉，然后他就听到Chris继续补充道——

 

“就和从前一样。”


	5. Chapter 5

他们俩在Sebastian的公寓里足不出户过了三天。这期间，他们都关闭了所有通往外界的联系方式。

 

在这三天之中，至少有五波人疯狂地敲过这件公寓的大门，Chris猜到那应该是他自己或者Sebastian的经纪人，但他根本就再也不想理会那些凡尘俗事。

 

不仅自己不想理会，他还霸道地堵上了Sebastian的嘴——他的每张嘴。

 

第一阵敲门声是在第二天的一大早响起的，而他们俩当时正在厨房的流理台前，离那道被敲响的大门很近很近。

 

Chris当时刚刚从浴室走出来，他浑身湿漉漉的什么都没穿，甚至身上的水痕都没有擦掉，而Sebastian则穿戴齐整，带着他那双浓烈的黑眼圈匆匆忙忙地布置早餐。

 

“马上就准备好了，可以吃了。”他头也没回地对Chris轻声说，“单面太阳蛋，你最喜欢的——和从前一样。”

 

“我也准备好吃掉他了。”Chris贴过来搂住Sebastian腰的力道，可是在不像是昨晚还在发烧的人。

 

这看起来的确是和从前一样了。

 

可能是为了煎蛋，Sebastian给自己套了一件傻乎乎的围裙，而这件上面写着“kiss the cook”的围裙还是2016年那会儿Chris买给他的。

 

“亲爱的，你知道吗，漫威新出的漫画里，Bucky也有这么一件。”Chris仍然记得2016年的夏天，自己是怎么亲自帮Sebastian套上那件围裙的，“穿上它——只穿着它。”

 

“你可没告诉我今天要玩的把戏是角色扮演。”他也仍然记得当时Sebastian这样笑着回答他。

 

他甚至记得他笑起来时候眼角细纹飞扬的弧度。

 

那是他们从15年年底分手过后的第一次复合。

 

在那之后，Chris一度十分消沉，直到他的公关实在看不过去了，给他找了个公关女友。

 

而那之后，便迎来了Sebastian的一段消沉岁月……在“美国队长”和与他搭戏的女演员宣布正式交往后，就连粉丝都能看出Sebastian的心情有多差。

 

你可以说这两件事全无关系，他们只是巧合，就像他们非常巧合地穿过无数件看起来一模一样的衣衫一样。

 

但众多巧合碰撞在一起就不再是巧合，当所有偶然事件的交集所能推导出的结果都指向某处，那么哪怕那个结果再不可思议，那也将是唯一的真相。

 

所以，在《美国队长3》的宣传期，当这两个消沉得被大众所不能理解的男人再次因为漫威合同而与彼此相聚时……他们干柴烈火般复合了。

 

爱情的火苗总是能将理智燃烧得只剩下灰烬，他们一同在亚洲走了一圈，神魂颠倒，蜜里调油，Chris简直无法掩盖自己看向男搭档时那过于炽热的眼神，而Sebastian也始终处在一种紧张又小心翼翼的羞涩之中。

 

回到美国后，他们理所当然地做爱了。在那个疯狂的夏天，在全世界都以为Chris与他的公关女友是真正恩爱到准备结婚，在窗外的路人们都在讨论《美国队长3》的剧情时……

 

Sebastian浑身上下只穿了一件围裙，Chris捞住他的腰，轻松地从后面将自己挤了进去，还衔着他的耳垂恶劣地喊他Bucky.

 

“让Rogers上尉好好感受一下，Barnes中士有没有想念他的大家伙？”他们在做爱时一向都很会说疯话。

 

“Barnes中士很有可能会打Rogers一顿，亲爱的。”尽管当时Sebastian已经被他干得气喘吁吁，但仍然嘴上不饶人，“Barnes可能当他们俩只是兄弟呢？”

 

“兄弟个鬼。”Chris将他的上半身压在流理台上，并笑着俯身咬上他的肩膀，“别装傻，Seb，你明明知道你在演什么——Bucky和猎鹰才像真正的兄弟。”

 

是的，真正的亲兄弟会互相开阴损的玩笑，甚至偶尔还会打架，而Steve对Bucky所做的一切，只会令每一个拥有兄弟的人感到肉麻，而令每一个孤独的人都渴望拥有这样一个能为你对抗全世界的完美情人。

 

所以后来Sebastian发现自己对Chris无从反驳，于是他变得很乖。

 

他配合他的角色扮演游戏，喊他Steve.

 

尽管在那个电影末尾的彩蛋中，美国队长只能眼睁睁看着他的Bucky将自己冰冻起来，可在戏外，Bucky的扮演者Sebastian，任由他心目中的超级英雄Chris Evans将精液一滴不漏地射进了他的肚子里。

 

可甜蜜疯狂又炎热得令人丧失理智的夏天很快就过去了。

 

几个月后，随着天气与《美国队长3》热度的逐渐消失，Sebastian再次回过神来，提出了分手。

 

这是他第二次向Chris提出分手，就连理由都与上次一模一样。

 

“你还是和从前一样，Chris，一点都没变。”Sebastian是这样对Chris说的，“把我看管得太严了——你令我喘不过气。”

 

“你到底想要什么呢？”当时Chris悲伤地望着他，“你应该知道我对你是认真的，而我以为你对我也是这样的——我想要一个家，Seb，你不愿意给我吗？”

 

然后Sebastian的表现如同一只掉入猎人的陷阱后惊恐得不知所措的小鹿。

 

“对不起。”他对认认真真表白想要和他组成一个家庭的Chris说了蠢话，“我没法接受这个……这简直是一个牢笼，Chris，和你在一起的时候，我感觉像是被你囚禁了——我只想逃走。”

 

Sebastian至今仍然记得当时Chris的蓝眼睛是怎样一点点暗淡下去。

 

那一刻他明白了，自己这句话对Chris的伤害有多深刻。

 

但那竟然并不是他最后一次伤害Chris.

 

Sebastian本以为他们会那样完蛋的——毕竟美国队长系列已经结束了不是吗？未来的他们还能有多少交集呢？复联3和4？他一个小小配角又不会有多少戏份！

 

可当他们时隔一年多再次在片场相见时，当他看着Chris盯着他时那浓烈又哀伤的眼神时……他再一次沦陷了。

 

Sebastian当时并不明白自己为什么会这样蠢——明明每次和Chris复合之后都会后悔，明明Chris的独占欲与控制欲令天生浪荡四处留情的他百般不适，明明他的本能总是在叫嚣着让他逃离Chris...

 

可每当他在分手后再次见到Chris，他仍然还是会不由自主地回到他身边。

 

他不明白这一切是如何发生的，他只好告诉自己他们之间可能只是肉体上强烈又奇妙的性吸引，却完全忽略了他原本不仅并没有被其他任何男人的肉体吸引过、甚至还厌恶被别的男人触碰到肌肤这个事实。

 

其实他只是当时还没想明白，这份自以为是“性吸引”的、令他百思不得其解的强烈情感，实则只是爱情的通常模样而已。

 

这也不能苛责Sebastian——从小颠沛辗转了三个国家的生活令他成长为一个十足的浪子，他从不会承认自己既缺爱又缺乏安全感，他用频繁不断地猎艳来弥补自己的精神需求，并误以为那些猎艳所产生的短暂激情就是爱情了。

 

可那些并不是。

 

猎艳只能带来低层次的成就感，所以他总是在到手之后便很快就厌倦——而他却以为自己只是不再爱了、变心了而已。

 

其实他压根就没爱过。

 

而如果一个浪子从没真正对谁产生过爱情，那么当真正的爱情第一次降临时，他当然是不会明白的。

 

所以他在很长一段时间里都相当困惑——困惑自己为什么会在公开场合对Chris既小心翼翼又唯命是从；困惑自己为什么对其演员搭档都很正常，却唯独会将Steve和Chris在脑海与情感中混为一谈；困惑自己为什么对“Chris”和“Steve”这两个名字想逃却逃不开……

 

后来他才明白，也没什么特别的原因——那是他命中注定的命运而已。

 

而2018年的Sebastian显然已经服从并向自己的内心承认了他爱Chris这件事，所以现在已经不再是Chris还愿不愿意与他恢复关系的问题了——是他已经离不开Chris了。

 

所以他顺从地在自己的公寓里，被Chris从后面摁在了流理台上。

 

Sebastian这次倒是没有真空穿围裙，但他轻便宽松的居家服被Chris轻松撩到了胸部以上，而裤子则被褪到了大腿。Chris一边将自己手上已经冷却掉的水渍不客气地涂抹在Sebastian的胸脯上令他两个乳尖都敏感地站立起来，一边用膝盖顶开他的双腿，并掰开了他的臀瓣。

 

Sebastian马上感受到了Chris蓄势待发的老二——它势如破竹般挤进了他的臀缝和后穴并已经将龟头插入了一半。

 

而就是在这时，公寓的大门被剧烈敲响。

 

Sebastian的第一反应就是马上从Chris的身下逃走，但他的括约肌却随着那阵令他惊惧的敲门声可耻地收缩起来……

 

Chris当然不会让他就这么跑掉，于是他抓紧了他的肩膀，同时果决又用力地将自己的老二往那个熟悉的肉洞里整个塞了进去。

 

疼痛令Sebastian差点喊出声，但Chris及时将手指插进了他的嘴巴里。

 

“别想逃，也别想做其他任何事。”他贴着Sebastian的耳朵用气声对他说话，并用两根手指搅弄他的舌头，“任何事都别想再打扰到我们——Seb，让我干死你……我们可以一起死在这里。”

 

而Sebastian被Chris的手指头玩弄得嘴都合不拢，自然也没法回答他——不过他并不需要用口头回答Chris，他的身体已经全心全意地选择了服从。

 

敲门声很快便停止了，Chris并不知道门外的人是否已经走了，至少他并没有听到离开的脚步声。

 

但他故意更加用力地贯穿了Sebastian——他大开大合地从后面操他，并由衷希望门外的人能听到他们因大腿拍打臀肉而发出的啪啪声。

 

他还把堵在Sebastian口腔中的手指抽了出来，放任Sebastian被他干得不知羞耻地大叫。

 

后来的三天里他们没日没夜地做爱，像两个濒死的性瘾者，为迎接即将到来的世界末日而想要身体灵魂都与对方完完整整地融合到一起。

 

而每当听到敲门声、或是楼道里有什么动静时，Chris就故意干得格外用力。

 

Chris看起来是恨不得让全世界都知道他们在一起了，又在一起了，再也不会分开了——所以他拉开Sebastian的大腿剧烈地侵犯他占有他，他从Sebastian的腹肌一路向上又舔又咬，把舌头伸进他的喉咙让他只能呼吸自己口中的氧气，干他的力度就像是想把囊袋也一并塞进去，不大的公寓里满是两个人精液的淫糜味道，Chris的吮吻如雨点般落在Sebastian每一处肌肤上，他们都摒弃了安全套，Chris只想把自己整个埋进Sebastian体内的最深处并用精液填满他不知餍足的甬道，恨不得他浑身上下都充斥着他精液的味道……

 

这样做是否会成为一种标记呢？是否会令Sebastian Stan这个浪货从此以后都不再属于任何旁人，他只属于Chris Evans，只能属于他。

 

Chris早已失去了安全感——多次被Sebastian抛弃的经历令Chris再难以产生安全感，所以他一遍遍地贯穿他，用各种姿势，在公寓内的各种地方，并一遍遍反复问他：“你真的想好了吗？Seb，你真的不会再离开我了吗？”

 

三天以来几乎除了吃饭和睡觉之外就不曾间断过的性爱令Sebastian的内壁都肿了起来，他们俩的大腿和腹肌之间总是糊满了精液，他们彼此的精液和味道都混合在了一起，而闻着这股味道，令Chris逐渐从一种狂暴焦虑的状态中平静下来——他终于又重新获得了安全感。

 

而这一切，甚至令Sebastian产生了一种错觉——自己好像是被Chris囚禁了一样。

 

尽管这里其实是他的公寓，尽管Chris从未限制过他的行动自由——除了在每次进入他之后都不允许他离开他的性器之外。

 

不过这一次，Sebastian显然心甘情愿、甚至是求之不得地希望自己被Chris禁锢在身边。

 

他甚至想让Chris把他拷起来，锁在床柱上，或者暖气片上，或者门把手上——随便哪里。

 

如果那样做能让Chris有安全感的话。

 

他给Chris口交，深喉，让自己差点窒息的那种。他把自己吃到的精液含在舌头上，再重新喂回给Chris. 他们俩都满身吻痕，身上遍布对方精液的味道，直到三天后他们精疲力竭，并肩躺在刚刚苟合过的地板上连手指头都难以抽动一下。

 

但是他们觉得幸福，真他妈幸福。

 

“如果你不再相信我，你就在这里操死我吧。”Sebastian对Chris说，“我愿意被你干死，也愿意和你一起死。”

 

这就是他们分分合合之后的最佳表白了。

 

性爱是修补一段破碎情感关系的最佳粘合剂，而碰巧他们都深谙此道。

 

三天后，Chris主动联系了他的经纪人，仍然还是在Sebastian的公寓里，当着Sebastian的面。

 

在经纪人还没来得及为这三天的失联发火质问之前，他就对那可怜的女人丢出了一个巨大的炸弹——“我想出柜了，亲爱的，对，就是和Sebastian. 别急着发火好吗？听我解释，我们爱着彼此，爱了很多年了……是，我真的无法再忍受继续这样遮遮掩掩下去，已经决定好了。你问Seb？没错，这次他也同意了。”

 

但那女人在最初的震惊与质询过后，立刻丢回给Chris一个更大的雷。

 

“什么？”Chris举着手机的右手微微颤抖。

 

Sebastian意识到事情不对，有些愕然地盯住他的眼睛。

 

似乎是经纪人又交代了他很多事后，Chris缓缓放下了手机。

 

“怎么了？”Sebastian急切地询问，“出了什么事吗？你的经纪公司不同意你出柜？这个阻力在所难免，别担心Chris，如果我们已经想好了一切……”

 

“不，Seb.”Chris捏了捏眉心，异常疲惫地对他道出了真相，“我们显然已经不需要自己挑选出柜的良辰吉日了。”

 

愣了几秒后，Sebastian打开了自己的手机，随便翻了翻。

 

他们在美国队长系列电影宣传期的几张合照的缩小版被放在了THR网站的头条滚动播放，但这还根本不是重点。

 

重中之重是一张他们俩谁都没见过的照片。

 

Sebastian认出来了，那是一张2017年的照片，在亚特兰大，《复仇者联盟3》片场的某个角落里。

 

画面有点模糊的，应该是距离比较远的一次偷拍。但由于拍摄角度奇佳，因此仍然能准确地认出是他们俩，就是他们，完全无法辩驳，所有认识他们的人都能一眼看出来那两个人就是Chris Evans 和Sebastian Stan.

 

而在这张模糊的照片上，他们俩在做什么呢？

 

在拥吻，激烈地，甚至可以说是饥渴地。

 

他们甚至还穿着没来得脱下去的美国队长和冬兵的戏服。

 

而THR的头条报道也简短又犀利地说明了一切——

 

“如果漫威没有准备好为美国队长和Bucky出柜，那我们就拥有了两位向公众隐瞒真实性取向的好莱坞男星 。”


	6. Chapter 6

众所周知，尽管好莱坞表面上提倡政治正确，但实际上，处于上升期的青年演员如果胆敢选择对公众出柜，那基本上就要准备好下半辈子和饰演大制作影片男主角的机会说再见了。

 

而比这更糟糕的，便是伪装直男隐瞒取向，却又被媒体挖掘出来百口莫辩。

 

这个情况，在好莱坞摸爬滚打了这么多年的Chris和Sebastian都非常清楚。

 

“听着，Seb，这个情况我能处理。”第一时间，Chris深深吸了一口气后，用力抓住了Sebastian的肩膀，“你得相信我的公关团队。”

 

如果不是他说话的尾音不小心带上了一点颤抖，那么或许他伪装出来的镇定语气还挺值得相信的。

 

但Sebastian是谁？是他的搭档，他的情人，是这近十年间最常陪伴在他身边、也最了解他的人之一。

 

Chris正在紧张地等待Sebastian的回答，事实上他可能只等了几秒钟而已，可这几秒钟，却足足像是等待了一个世纪那样长。

 

Chris甚至开始走神，他乱七八糟想到，Steve Rogers不愧是一个超级英雄，天知道他等待Bucky的那些痛苦又漫长时光究竟是怎样熬过去的？。

 

几秒后，Sebastian叹了口气：“Chris...”

 

“Seb！”意识到了什么，Chris飞快打断了Sebastian，他的语气不知不觉严厉起来，他的手指更加用力地将Sebastian抓紧了，紧到指尖泛白，“你刚刚还说愿意和我一起经历任何事，你不能再食言了——你已经对我说过足够多的谎言了不是吗？”

 

“不，Chris，此一时彼一时，先前我们没事，我们本可以进行秘密地地下恋情，直到各自做好万全的准备，可现在……”Sebastian的眼睛太大了，那令他的眼神对Chris展露无遗——他看起来的确是为某种选择进行了片刻的挣扎并经历了痛苦，但很快，他像是下定了某种决心。

 

某种会令Chris再一次心碎的决心。

 

Chris的眉心绝望地拧起，他相信自己绝不想要听到Sebastian接下来的话，所以他近乎于哀求般哑声说道：“Seb，你不能……你不能再这样对我，你不能再欺骗我了，我们已经说好了，我们明明都已经……”

 

可他分明已经感觉到了Sebastian正在一点点挣脱开他的掌控。

 

他的手在用力，非常固执，试图将Sebastian拉回去——拉回他的怀抱，拉回他的世界，有什么问题呢？天塌下来他们都可以共同面对，他不在乎那些，他和Sebastian已经纠葛了这么多年了，两个人都因此而身心俱疲，现在，他们好不容易又有了重新开始的机会，与这段得之不易的感情相比，其他任何事都显得那样不足挂齿……

 

可Sebastian仍然成功地挣开了他的掌控。

 

“Chris，你冷静点。”他顿了顿，眼神挪开，不再看他，有点冷酷地说道，“你该走了。”

 

“什么？”Chris难以置信地望着他，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你……你是在赶我走Seb？你的意思是……”

 

“我们需要冷静，Chris，事实上，刚刚我忽然觉得，这三天我们过得太混乱了，你知道的，过度的性爱会影响大脑的判断力，现在既然出事了，那么我们更需要分开，各自冷静地好好想想了。”

 

Chris震惊地瞪着他，他的胃在抽搐，心脏像是被戴着所有无限宝石的灭霸揍了一拳，他相信Sebastian应该完全了解他此刻的感受——毕竟他已经这样耍过他好多次了，不是吗？

 

但Sebastian只是退后了几步，对他的痛苦无动于衷。

 

非常艰难地，Chris才从难以置信，逐渐走向强迫自己接受现实。

 

他的蓝眼睛暗淡下去。

 

“又是这样，和以前过去的那些年并没有什么两样。复合，做爱，厌倦，逃跑。只不过这一次，我们的复合格外短暂罢了。”Chris想要冷笑，却又声音哽咽，他重重地喘着气，强行压着火说道，“Sebastian Stan，你究竟把我当成了什么？一个任由你摆布的情感丰沛的傻瓜，还是一根不费电的按摩棒？你像母狗一样求着我操你，用完我又像丢垃圾一样丢到一边，但可悲的是——垃圾和按摩棒都没有像我一样长出一颗血肉心脏，Sebastian Stan！”

 

Sebastian脸色很白，薄唇张了张，又闭上。他像是得了失语症一般，拼命眨着眼睛，却半天说不出一个完整的单词。

 

可是Chris并没有放弃等待他的答案，这个男人僵硬地站在那里，整个人被绝望和愤怒笼罩着，不得到最终的答案，他不会罢休。

 

“好吧，你……你只是我的猎物。”Sebastian终于开了口，他眯起了自己的眼睛，那令他的目光看起来甚至带上了几分戏谑，“确切的说，是猎物之一。我和哥们儿们打过一个赌，赌能不能把一些好莱坞的大明星成功骗上床，仅此而已——事实上，那份名单还很长，你想要看看吗？你排在第……”

 

“够了！”Chris大喝一声。

 

他已经理智全无，挥起一拳朝那张令他总是忍不住意乱情迷，一脚踏入陷阱便万劫不复的东欧脸庞打了过去。

 

Sebastian没有躲避，任由Chris的拳头击中他的唇角。这一拳令他的身形晃了晃，向后撤了几步，牙齿有些硬生生的疼痛感，但还好，没被打掉也没有松弛，只是，他摸了摸唇角——那里显然破了，不知道伤势如何，但他摸到了一手血。

 

然而Chris没有收手——他朝Sebastian扑了过去，将他整个人重重扑倒在地，Sebastian的背部狠狠摔在了地板上，但他好像感觉不到疼痛，他浑身上下唯一的感觉好像就只有Chris正重重地骑在他身上，并再一次向他提起了拳头。

 

Sebastian仍然没有躲，只是在Chris挥起拳头的一瞬间闭上了眼睛——他欺骗了Chris太多次了，他合该挨揍。或许Chris早该揍他了，根本就不该纵容他到今时今日。

 

但那一拳却迟迟没有落下来。

 

Sebastian忍不住睁开了眼睛。

 

他看到Chris Evans直挺挺地骑在他身上，拳头已经放了下去，蓝眼睛中满是泪水，盯着他的脸的眼神交织着熊熊燃烧的爱意与恨意。

 

Sebastian心头泛起一阵难耐的酸涩，恍惚中开口说道：“Chri...”

 

没容他说完他的名字，Chris 用力捏住他的下巴，然后俯身啃上他的嘴唇。

 

既是亲吻，又是咬啮——Chris凶狠地咬他的唇角，人为加重了他的伤口，然后吸吮伤口处冒出来的鲜血，又用舌头强行顶开Sebastian的牙齿，将那些混合着鲜血与口水的液体送进他的口腔。

 

Sebastian满嘴都是血腥味，唇角的伤口传来阵阵刺痛，但他不敢挣扎，Chris此刻狂性大发毫无理智，他不知道如果他挣扎反抗的话，Chris还会做出什么事情，说不定会咬断他的脖子跟他同归于尽。

 

也不知道他们俩这样疯狂地“吻”了多久，等Chris终于放开他时，他才发现Chris的唇角已经满是血污，活像个吸血鬼。

 

想来自己也是一样的狼狈。

 

Chris从他身上疲惫地爬了下去。

 

他恶狠狠地用手背抹了抹自己的嘴唇——那却无济于事，只是令那些血迹蔓延到了腮边更远的位置。

 

Chris决定不再去理会脸上的情况，他飞快地收拾起自己的衣服，然后拧开房门。

 

有凉风从门缝里灌了进来，Sebastian还躺在地上，直勾勾地看着Chris即将离去的身影。

 

尽管是他亲自做出的抉择，尽管是他亲口说出了那些话，但如果这就将是Chris Evans最后一次离开他房间的背影，Sebastian没法再继续假装自己丝毫不在乎。

 

像是感应到了他的目光一般，Chris明明已经一脚踏了出去，却又忽然停住。

 

他转过头，居高临下看着唇角仍旧在流血，一身衣衫凌乱地躺在阴影中的Sebastian。

 

“你想象不到我有多恨你，Seb...我是你的猎物？”他表情狰狞，可眼角隐约泛起的泪光暴露了他此刻的脆弱，“我真后悔这几天没有直接操死你，我们会变成两具裸尸，我还插在你的体内，我们四肢都丑陋地纠缠着，拥抱着，那样的话……虽然不怎么体面，但至少我们能死在一起。”

 

随着大门被Chris愤怒地甩上，Sebastian终于长长地呼出一口气。

 

仿佛浑身的力气被一秒抽光，他干脆地向后仰倒。地板上很凉，可他并不想起来。

 

全完蛋了，他心想。

 

他的人生，他的事业，他一切的一切——他和Chris Evans好不容易重新建立的感情与信任。

 

可笑的是，地板上还残留着他们俩饥渴缠绵过的味道——嗯，这三天以来，他们俩可没少在地板上用各种姿势乱搞。

 

Sebastian不知道自己究竟在地板上躺了多久，只知道等他回过神时，太阳都已经下山了。

 

“鼓起勇气，Seb.”他在一片黑暗的房间中对自己说道，“一个谎言总是需要千万个谎言去圆，而现在，你只需要再说最后一次谎。”

 

——————————

 

Chris Evans的经纪人计划在24小时后召开新闻发布会——事实上她一分钟也等不了了，但Chris的状态实在太差了，而且非常冲动，她害怕如果现在就拉他去“澄清”与Sebastian Stan的关系，他会忍不住说出点什么。

 

就如同几年前的那次漫展一样，他竟然当着那么多fans的面说Sebastian Stan是他的soft spot——那简直近乎于现场出柜的行为差点要了她和公关负责人的命。

 

“把你的演讲稿背下来。”她对Chris Evans疾言厉色地说——不，是命令道，“一个单词都不准背错，否则我们全都要玩完。”

 

Chris颓然地、漫不经心地看着那份并不长的稿子，面无表情地机械般念道：“只是一个意外，很显然，我和Sebastian开了个玩笑，而他当真了。我不了解我的同事是否是同性恋，但我想那是他的私事。至于我本人，我当然是直男了，过去的那些前女友们都可以为我证明这一点——”

 

Chris念不下去了，他神经质般将这张单薄的A4纸揉成一团用力丢到地板上。

 

“不。”他说，“我不背这些垃圾，我不能靠踩着Seb去洗清我自己的……”

 

经纪人几乎抓狂了，她抓着自己的头发大吼大叫，形象全无：“Chris Evans你这个蠢货！！！你已经被甩了——不，是他妈的又被甩了！你又一次被那个滥交的贱货甩了，你他妈的还叫他‘Seb’？你都被你的‘Seb’用完就甩了一万次了，到底什么时候才能长记性，还要被他玩弄到什么时候？我告诉你Chris Evans，我们的时间争分夺秒，如果现在不及时出手，到时候万一Sebastian Stan的经纪人倒打一耙，那你的好莱坞生涯可就……”

 

有人把秘密会议室的房门敲得砰砰直响。

 

“干什么？快滚开！这里在讨论生死攸关的事！”经纪人歇斯底里地冲门外怒喊。

 

门外传来小助理瑟瑟发抖地声音：“是Sebastian Stan，他……他……”

 

Chris Evans三步并作两步冲到房门前，一把扯开房门，吼道：“他怎么了？”

 

小助理被他气势如虹的动作震在原地，愣了片刻后，才结结巴巴回答：“他……他抢先召开了新闻发布会……”

 

经纪人的怒骂声如火山爆发般崩裂出来：“你完蛋了Chris！我早就说了，他们一定会先动手，现在我们真的要一起玩完了……”

 

Chris发现自己逐渐无法消化经纪人的怒骂了。

 

他的心脏一下子沉了下去，沉进一片黑暗的泥沼之中。经纪人近在耳边的怒吼声犹如回荡在遥远的峡谷中一般成为了令他的脑袋嗡嗡作响的背景音。

 

“不可能……”他喃喃自语，“不可能，Seb陷害我，他……”

 

在两个自说自话的人面前，小助理艰难地解释道：“Sebastian Stan说Chris是直男，这一切都只是他对Chris的恶作剧。”

 

“什么？！”Chris和经纪人同时看向他。

 

小助理胆怯地继续说道：“然后……他对所有媒体出柜了。”


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian Stan戴着面罩，因为他没法在注定要说出一大堆谎言的今天，再有任何余力去跟那些好事的媒体解释自己嘴角的伤。

 

他的面罩是黑灰色的，只余一双浅色的眼睛裸露在外，头发也长了些，这一切令他看起来，又有了些许当年冬兵横空出世时的惊艳模样。

 

闪光灯此起彼伏，Sebastian眼睛都不眨，对着镜头清晰无比地说道——

 

“是，我是双性恋。没想故意隐瞒，只是以前我认为这是我的私生活，没有必要正式公之于众，但现在，很显然，大家对我和Chris性取向的讨论已经严重干扰到了我们的正常生活。什么？不，他不是——我的意思是，Chris Evans是个直男。嗯，相当直。啊，你们想问那个吻？那只是一个玩笑罢了，他很性感，我一时兴起，想跟他试试，所以……就试了试。”

 

Sebastian对着镜头笑了，没有人能看到他面罩下面的嘴唇是否真正弯起了上扬的弧度，但他的眼睛里流露出了玩世不恭的笑容，就如同他接演过的无数个花花公子角色一样。

 

不忌男女戏弄感情的浪子，这真的是他最擅长表演的类型。

 

Sebastian偷偷叹了口气——这一切比他想象中轻松了许多。

 

这根本就不需要演，他马上就进入了角色——又或者说，其实他说的都是实话而已。

 

他和Chris的开始，可不就是因为他轻浮地想要和“美国队长”试试吗？

 

“你有爱上Chris Evans吗？”一个年轻的女记者大胆地提问。

 

Sebastian发出了一声短促的笑：“God，我还以为这不需要解释呢。我想试试亲吻他的滋味，和我爱不爱他根本就不是一码事。嘿，亲爱的，他可是Chris Evans，如果有机会，谁不想试试和他来个湿吻呢？你们也都想的吧？”

 

他的目光扫向全场，很多人配合地笑了起来。

 

然而在这片哄笑声中，那个女记者仍旧认真并锲而不舍地追问：“Sebastian Stan先生并没有正面回答问题——请问你真的没有爱上他吗？”

 

Sebastian摊了摊手——他手心全是汗——故作轻松地反问：“谁不会爱上Chris Evans呢？”

 

仍然没有正面回答。

 

又有一名男记者也加入了这场混战：“那么也就是说，你是真的爱上Chris Evans了吗？”

 

Sebastian看向那名男记者，在面罩后方闷闷地张了张嘴唇：“我……”

 

当然，如果直接说不爱，那么这件事或许会到底为止。

 

他是主动方，Chris是被动方，他们之间只有一个开玩笑般的热吻，仅此而已。

 

在这以后，他会和Chris划清界限，从此分道扬镳。他也没有做什么过分的事，只不过承认了自己是双性恋罢了。或许这件事会导致他在一段时间内难以接到心仪的工作，可看八卦的人们忘性是最大的，等大家都忘掉这件事，他可以再找一个女友——又或者是公关女友也好，然后他就会重新回到正轨。

 

这会令两个人受到的伤害都降到最低。

 

这已经是Sebastian能想到的最好的办法了——在不伤害Chris Evans未来灿烂星途的前提下。

 

可就在这一瞬间，他的舌头像是哽住了一般，而正是那个简简单单、发音缓慢模糊的“我”字，却令他嘴角的伤口再次崩裂了。

 

“我……”他眨了眨眼睛，重新说道。

 

嘴角刺痛，血腥的味道蔓延到了舌尖，是Chris离开他之前的吻的滋味。

 

Sebastian本以为，这辈子已经说过无数谎言的他，再说出这最后一句谎言会很容易。

 

可是他错了——他现在满脑子都是Chris最后离开他家时那愤怒又悲伤的，流着泪的双眼。

 

他几乎没法再对那双眼睛说谎——不知从何时起，Chris的眼睛烙印在了他的灵魂深处，就像Steve Rogers早就在不知不觉中烙印在了Bucky的灵魂中，因此Bucky就算是被迫洗脑都没能将他彻底忘记。

 

他想，他们或许都入戏太深。

 

Sebastian咬了咬牙，最后一次鼓起勇气——没有人能看到面罩后方那双即将最后一次吐出谎言的嘴唇苍白而颤抖。

 

“你们听说过猎人游戏吗？中学时代肯定这么玩过吧？”他大声说道。

 

他不知道Chris会不会也在观看这场荒谬的发布会。

 

“你的哥们儿把全校公认最性感的学生列成一张人名表格，要你去像冒险一样挨个攻略。”

 

Chris Evans，你小时候一定也这么干过吧？可我不得不说，这种游戏真的傻逼透顶。

 

“诚实的说，我的表单上可不止这一个Chris……”Sebastian耸了耸肩膀，轻笑道，“不过，当然，鉴于他是我的搭档，所以他排在表头，第一个。”

 

不知道具体是从什么时候开始，也变成了最后一个。

 

Sebastian似乎在面罩下方做了一个表情——大家普遍会判定为某种不屑的笑容的表情。

 

Sebastian知道，至少短期内，他的演艺生涯差不多完蛋了。

 

很多少女会为了Bucky的扮演者竟然是这样一个不对感情负责的浪货烂人而哭泣吧？可是对不起，他真的顾不上了，因为至少……至少Chris安全了。

 

猜猜看，人们会给Chris Evans加上多少同情分？被一个无耻的双性恋恶意戏弄，还碰巧被拍下来曝光的直男。

 

哦，搞不好大家还会揣测，就是他Sebastian Stan为了炒作才叫人故意拍下他与男搭档的热吻来。

 

镁光灯一片闪烁，Sebastian对着镜头面无表情。

 

一句来自灵魂深处的呐喊在喉头几度盘旋，最终消弭于满溢着血腥味的舌尖。

 

“所以，他只是我的猎物之一。”最后，Sebastian看着镜头，用他一贯的说话方式，缓慢又低沉地说出最后一个谎言。

 

“我不爱Chris Evans.”

 

我说谎了，但这将会是我最后一次说谎。

 

I do love Chris Evans.

 

但我已经失去了话语权。

 

——————————

 

Sebastian Stan就这样拥有了一段不知长短的，却只属于他自己的自由假期。

 

“你要去哪里？”跟他合作多年的经纪人问他。

 

她想，她还是太纵容他了。

 

多亏他们是多年的朋友，也只有因为是朋友的原因，才会有一个经纪人可以任由手里最有前途的演员纵容得几乎前途尽毁。

 

“我不知道。”Sebastian诚实地摊摊手，“可能……随便去欧洲散散心吧。”

 

“也好，或许你能邂逅一段爱情。”经纪人笑了笑，“忘了他吧，你也看到了，命运对你们俩太过折磨了，或许你们不是良配。”

 

Sebastian垂下头，不置可否。

 

“有时候，你得相信命运，并且顺从她的安排。”经纪人继续说道，“不然你得吃很多苦头，比如这一次。你几乎……几乎将自己的事业推倒重来了。”

 

“如果我顺从命运，那么或许我仍然还住在罗马尼亚。”Sebastian忽然低声说道，“如果Steve顺从命运，Bucky或许就真的会死去。”

 

然后他抬起了头，勇敢地看向经纪人的脸。

 

“我已经和Chris纠缠十年了。”他说，“相信我，亲爱的，现在我选择暂时离开，并不是想要逃避，而是为了更好地回来。”

 

他又摊了摊手，挤出一丝微笑：“说实在的，坦诚自己的性取向之后，虽然可能会有一些代言广告和剧本对我关上了门，但我真的感觉自由多了。”

 

——————————

 

Chris Evans一直在拨打Sebastian的手机，但他一直没有接听。

 

他去Sebastian的公寓找过他，但始终没人开门。他也给Sebastian的经纪人打过电话，但那个女人说她也不知道Sebastian去了哪里。

 

当天晚上，失魂落魄的Chris Evans的手机屏幕，终于因为Sebastian而亮了起来——他给他发了一条短信。

 

顾不上点入信箱仔细看看短信内容，Chris立刻回拨。

 

但也就是此时此刻，Sebastian已经将手机卡从手机里扣了出来，并潇洒地丢进了肯尼迪机场的垃圾桶中。

 

打不通电话的Chris Evans终于点进了短信信箱，看到了Sebastian给他的留言。

 

“只有愚者才会陷入爱情。”

 

——————————

 

“去哪儿？”航站楼的售票小姐头也不抬的问道。

 

“能最快起飞的去欧洲的航班是到哪里？”

 

“让我查一下……雅典？”

 

“那就来一张去雅典的票吧。”

 

售票小姐接过护照，看到名字和照片，愣了愣，这才抬起头。

 

“天哪，你是……”她捂住了嘴巴。

 

戴着墨镜和面罩的男人冲她打招呼：“Hi，亲爱的没错，是我。但这是我们之间的小秘密，好吗？”

 

——————————

 

Sebastian自己也没想到，自己可以在这里悠闲地住上一个月。

 

圣托里尼岛，他在这里拍过一部爱情片。

 

这里有黑色的海滩，独特而浪漫。

 

Sebastian热爱海边的一切，海滩是他认为最浪漫的约会地点，碰巧Chris也这么认为。

 

Sebastian戴着墨镜躺在黑色的海岸边，身下压着焦黑的火山灰粒，享受黑色海水的冲刷洗涤。

 

这里舒服极了，他心想，Chris一定也会爱上这里。

 

Sebastian本以为自己可以在圣托里尼岛上继续赖上一个月，两个月，三个月……甚至地老天荒。

 

但一切都发生在他悠闲享用午餐的时候。

 

当时他正舀起一大勺酿西红柿球往嘴里塞，然后他听到背后有人用带着浓重希腊口音的英语说：“Captain, captain...”

 

Sebastian对这个单词当然是极其敏感的，但他本以为，他们或许只是在讨论某条渔船的船长——毕竟这座岛上拥有大型渔船的人不少。

 

后来他又以为，他们在讨论这里一家挺有名气的名叫“船长”的餐厅。

 

但最后，他仍然还是清晰地听到了那几个人说：“Captain America！”

 

Sebastian情不自禁地扭头，然后又顺着那几个人的视线，将目光投向了高悬于头顶的电视屏幕上。

 

屏幕不大，也不够清晰，但他仍然一眼就看到并认出了那个人——他心目中，也是全世界人心目中的Captain America.

 

Sebastian每天都要在黑色海滩上枕着死火山的火山灰睡觉，但此时此刻，当他看到Chris脸的一瞬间，他心里那座自以为已经沉寂的火山再度苏醒了。

 

他摘掉了墨镜——他无法容忍自己看着那张脸的时候隔着一层不必要的黑色镜片。

 

Chris正在召开一台新闻发布会。

 

他的经纪人就坐在他身边，面色不佳。

 

Chris留着他最喜欢的那种大胡子，但整张脸看起来有点憔悴。

 

Sebastian缓缓放下餐勺。

 

很快他便听到了电视中的Chris Evans带着杂音的讲话。

 

“这事无关直弯，无关取向，甚至与你们无关，与迪士尼漫威无关，与整个世界都无关。”他有些硬生生地说道，“一个月前，Sebastian Stan为了保护我，选择独自站在镜头前承受一切，并且消失在了大众视野里。不，别问我那些问题，我发誓我也不知道他现在在哪里。什么？作秀？你在开玩笑吗？我不会选择做这样残忍的一场秀，逼迫Seb离开我，只为博取世人不善的眼球。”

 

 “我想坦诚一件事——这件事本该是我们俩的私事，只与我和他有关。可笑的是，这件事我早就想做了，也早就隐晦的做过了，只是没人相信。”

 

Chris忽然对镜头露出了一个令Sebastian无比熟悉的笑容。

 

就像几年前，他曾经在漫展上做过的那样。

 

那天，他们俩都很羞涩，因为Sebastian万万没有想到——或许Chris自己也没有想到，自己会有勇气当着那么多人的面说出这句话。

 

犹记得当他说完这句话之后，虽然台上，就连主持人和Antony的气氛都凝固了，但台下却欢呼声一片如同过节。

 

他几乎马上就猜到Chris即将脱口而出的是什么了。

 

"I have a soft spot."果然，Chris就这样再一次说了出来，在发布会上，对着很多家新闻媒体。

 

但Sebastian没想到他还有后半句。

 

"I have a soft spot. I love SebastianStan. "

 

可能是死火山忽然复活并且喷发了，整座圣托里尼岛摇摇晃晃起来，不然，就是Sebastian自己摇摇晃晃起来。

 

“我真的非常希望能得到大家的祝福。”Chris还在继续说道。

 

尽管带着一脸大胡子，尽管严肃起来也非常唬人，但Chris脸上却偶尔会浮现出一种充满了孩子气的天真、执着与勇敢。

 

这些是Sebastian自己并不具备的东西，也是他挚爱的东西。

 

所以他就在晕头晕脑、摇摇晃晃的状态下，看着电视机里他的那位挚爱，天真、执着又勇敢地继续说道：“不过就算无人祝福，也不会影响我爱Seb这件事本身。”

 

Sebastian盯着Chris的脸，眼睛都不舍得眨一下。

 

Sebastian忽然发现，自己可能一直都没有真正了解过Chris Evans到底是一个怎样的人——尽管他的心灵或许早已意识到，但他的理智在此之前从未承认过，Chris不仅仅只具备孩子气的勇敢。

 

Chris Evans是他的同事、搭档、朋友，是Captain America，是Steve Rogers，是他心目中能第一位能与超级英雄这个词组直接联系起来的人类。

 

所以，他才会对Chris Evans一见钟情。

 

Chris是他跌跌撞撞爱了十年的那个人。

 

“只有愚者才会陷入爱情。”

 

“但我仍然情不自禁。”


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian无法判断，此时此刻到底是谁更加疯狂——是正在观看直播的自己，抑或是远在地球另一端的、正在直播对一个男人表白的Chris Evans.

 

由于童年的经历，Sebastian Stan一直在用风流浪荡来保护自己的心脏。

 

不付出感情就不会受到伤害，这是人尽皆知的道理。所以他并不是一个勇敢的人，可偏偏他爱上的那个人是。

 

天性勇敢的人，往往在成长过程中会拥有Chris Evans那样的经历——从小就受欢迎，家庭温暖，一帆风顺，天之骄子，天选之子。

 

而恰巧具备这一切的Chris Evans，于Sebastian而言，正如同磁石的另一极，无论他的理智如何想要抵挡，他们俩还是会命中注定与彼此牢牢吸附在一起。

 

一个月前，Sebastian付出了一切自己曾经并不具备的勇气，公开出柜，放弃自己的未来，并逃离了美国，只是因为他发现自己是真的爱上了Chris Evans.

 

而现在，因为同一个理由，他选择回去。

 

——————————

 

尽管Chris Evans如此真诚地祈求祝福，但祝福并不会那样轻飘飘地掉下来。

 

他的公开出柜与表白行为，使得推特上的讨论热度炸裂，他与Sebastian从合作的第一部《美国队长1》至今的十年间的点点滴滴，以及他们两人各自曾经传出过的所有正式、不正式的绯闻恋情，都在一夕之间被八卦了出来。

 

在世界的所有角落，无数双眼睛盯着这十年间的所有新闻文字与照片，粉丝也好，路人也罢，都在狂热地从中搜索能佐证自己内心猜想的蛛丝马迹，无论是出于善意还是恶意。

 

明明只是地球上的两个人相爱了的私事，却因为两个人特殊的身份，而成为了全美乃至全球关注并参与的大事。

 

而迪士尼和漫威对他们的“美国队长与Bucky”出柜的事，暂且没有任何表示。

 

在发布会召开区区二十个小时后，Chris已经为了自己不顾一切的表白，丢掉了两份杂志的封面邀约，一个代言，和一个他早已联络已久并十分倾心的剧本。

 

而这仅仅只是一个开始，他知道，更多的苦果还在路上，等着他品尝。

 

“看到了吗？你果然成功地把自己毁掉了。”经纪人站在她为Chris以自己的名义临时租用的公寓客厅里，不客气地说道。

 

但她说话的语气倒是颇为冷静——可能是在向Chris Evans的疯狂行径妥协的那个瞬间，这一系列的后果，她就早已预见到了。

 

Chris双手插兜靠在落地窗边，随意地耸了耸肩膀：“幸运的是，我攒下了一些钱，这令我的后半生至少不会因为一个发自内心的表白而饿死——总之，放心，我还承担得起。”

 

经纪人盯着他的脸看了一会儿，最终深深叹了口气。

 

“算了吧，Chris，事实上，你这蠢货竟然还拥有一件更幸运的事。”

 

“哦？是吗？”Chris自嘲地笑了笑，“难道我用自己和Seb生日买的那注彩票真的中奖了？”

 

“拜托，你真的是在不断挑战我的下限。”经纪人恨铁不成钢地摇了摇头，然后转身快走了几步，一把拉开了这间秘密公寓的大门。

 

于是Chris方才还漫不经心的笑容，一下就凝固在了脸上。

 

因为他看到了专属于他的那件，更幸运的事。

 

这间公寓明明只该有Chris、他的家人以及他的经纪人知道。

 

但此时此刻，Sebastian Stan就站在门外。

 

就是他爱的那个Sebastian，他为之而不惜向全世界表白的Sebastian，那个整整消失了一个月的Sebastian，此刻正戴着一个NASA棒球帽，风尘仆仆一脸倦容地站在公寓门外，身上穿的衣服层层叠叠乱七八糟，手里还拉一个旅行箱，箱子上或许还沾染着圣托里尼岛黑色的火山灰粒。

 

但Chris看得到，在Sebastian棒球帽檐的阴影之下，他银绿色的眼睛中闪烁着热切的光芒。

 

他们俩就这么隔着公寓大门互相盯着彼此，尽管目光都像是想要一口吞掉对方似的，可谁都没有率先挪步。

 

直到经纪人重新挎上自己的工作背包。

 

“就不继续打扰了。”她说，然后不客气地拨了拨Sebastian，从如木偶般僵直的他与门缝之间挤了出去，并扭头提醒，“说真的，你们俩这么站着对峙的姿势真的很傻。如果不想被狗仔发现，给全世界的人更多关于你们俩的谈资的话，Stan先生，我劝你最好赶紧进去。”

 

“谢谢你发来的地址。”Sebastian一边道谢，一边拖着箱子踏入公寓，而经纪人已经体贴地为他们俩关上了大门。

 

很快，楼道中便传来她踏着高跟鞋趾高气昂走远的声响。

 

现在，这里就只剩下他们俩了。

 

一间真正的秘密公寓，两个互相深爱的男人。

 

Chris仍然站在玻璃窗前没有动，但他死死地、贪婪地盯着Sebastian的眼睛里几乎冒出了火焰。

 

“有什么想要对我说的吗？”终于，Chris开口问道。

 

他的声音有一丝沙哑，语气中带着七分希冀，与三分害怕。

 

他们之间已经辗转反复过太多次，尽管已经他拥有对着全世界向他表白的勇气，却无法预知Sebastian会不会又是来拒绝他，并向他再度辞行。

 

还好，他害怕的事压根就没有发生。

 

Sebastian沉默片刻，抬起头来，眼神复杂地问道：“值得吗？”

 

那个眼神令Chris在一瞬间有些恍惚——那令他想起Bucky！在美国队长3的拍摄现场，Sebastian饰演的Bucky也是这样，内疚又自责地坐在Steve身后，问他：“我值得吗？”

 

该死的，这根本就不应该成为一个问题！

 

“过来，Seb.”Chris深深地呼吸，他压抑着自己即将火山喷发的感情，说，“过来，我要你来亲自告诉我，这到底值不值得。”

 

于是Sebastian将行李随意地丢在了一边，然后飞快地摘掉了棒球帽。

 

他开始向落地窗边的Chris走去，一边走，一边脱掉自己身上那堆层层叠叠的衣物——外套，套头衫，腰带，外裤，内裤……

 

当他到达Chris面前时，他已经浑身赤裸。

 

Sebastian蹲了下去，双手并用熟练地解开Chris的腰带，脱下裤子，已经抬头的老二便一下子弹了出来。

 

他张口便要含进去。

 

Chris深呼了一口气，一把抓住他的头发：“等等！”

 

Sebastian不解地仰头。

 

Chris盯着他的眼睛，说：“现在你可以告诉我，这是不是你含过的最好的一根了吧？”

 

而曾经在十年前的那个夏天，在美国队长1炎热的拍摄现场，在Chris的房车中，他也曾问过Sebastian同样的问题。

 

那时候，他们俩都还那样年轻，还天真地以为对彼此产生的性冲动只是一时兴起，并无大碍，还并不知道，这点冲动终有一天会燃烧成燎原大火，令他们全都可以做出为了彼此而宁可毁掉自己的选择。

 

十年前的Sebastian并没有回答Chris这个问题。

 

而十年后的Sebastian终于交出了答案：“该死的，这当然是——因为我他妈这辈子就只含过这么一根。”

 

如果你足够爱他，如果他足够爱你，还需要问什么值不值得？

 

而没有什么，比做爱更能表达这份灼灼燃烧的爱意。

 

Chris似乎根本无法忍受一个口活的时间，他拉起Sebastian，将他推在落地窗上，然后低头覆上那双刚刚还想要舔舐他老二的红唇——此时此刻他想吻他，只想吻他，他们应该先交换一个漫长到令彼此窒息的吻来诉说思念，因为他们的上一个吻还发生在一个月之前，而那是一个充满血腥味与离别痛苦的吻，现在，他只想品尝这世间最甜蜜、最幸福的滋味。

 

于是他们俩凶狠地将嘴唇贴在了一起。Chris抱着Sebastian赤裸的身躯，将他压在冰凉的玻璃窗上，舌头纠缠他的舌头，吸吮，舔过他口腔的每一个部位，而Sebastian的双手插在他的头发里，被他的唇舌纠缠得连连呻吟，下半身也在不耐地蹭着他的阴茎——这令Chris产生了奇异的安全感，这好像正说明了Sebastian需要他，他爱他，他需要他的老二，他享受自己的亲吻，他还那样想要自己操他。

 

于是他就那么干了——他当然会那么干，从经纪人打开门的那一瞬间，从他看到Sebastian就站在公寓门口的那一瞬间，他就已经满脑子都是自己曾经用各种姿势操得他瘫软在怀的画面。

 

于是Chris将Sebastian翻转过去，让他以赤身裸体正对那面冰凉的玻璃落地窗——他知道，Sebastian那敏感的乳头一定会立刻起立，而片刻后，它们还会因为与玻璃窗面的反复摩擦而变得脆弱又红肿。

 

幻想令Chris欲望高涨，他急不可耐地脱掉了自己的衣服，将自己因欲火焚身而火热的胸膛紧紧贴上了Sebastian冰凉的背部，并用已经完全勃起的老二顶开Sebastian此刻有点紧张的臀瓣，在臀缝中上下滑动。

 

不一会儿，那臀缝中因分泌出的肠液与Chris的前液而逐渐湿润起来，Sebastian的呼吸开始急促，他本能地向后摆臀，后穴不断翕动，哀求道：“Chris，你在等什么？”

 

“你真的准备好了？”Chris对着Sebastian的耳朵吹气，那灼热又湿润的呼吸令Sebastian舒服得浑身发麻。

 

“或许我十年前就准备好了。”Sebastian享受地扬起脖子，任由Chris在他的脖颈和肩膀上留下一连串湿吻，“不然我为什么要跟你进入房车，让你的老二操我的嘴？”

 

Chris不再说话，他在Sebastian的后脖子上留下一记重重的吮吻，然后双腿挤进他的大腿之间，并同时将Sebastian的身体向下压。

 

两个人渐渐就着这个姿势一同对着落地窗跪了下去，Sebastian的两条大腿被迫岔开，就像是整个人都完全坐在了Chris的大腿上，而他的臀瓣也因此被撑开，Chris就这样顶在他身后，紧紧贴着他的背部，双手按住他的双手，压在了玻璃窗上，昂扬的老二一寸寸顶入Sebastian体内。

 

一开始，Sebastian并没有觉得有什么特别的，他总是能很快适应Chris的尺寸，虽然一开始总会有点吃力，但这只是时间问题。

 

当他觉得自己的前列腺已经被结结实实地顶住，括约肌也已经撑到了极限时，他开始呻吟。

 

似乎今天Chris进入得格外深也格外沉，Chris只是就着这个姿势浅浅抽插了几下，就令Sebastian几乎失去了思考能力，他重重吐着气，向后仰起头，整个人都贴在了Chris的怀中，而这正和Chris的意。

 

他按在Sebastian肩头，咬着他的耳垂说：“振作点，Seb，我还没完全进去呢。”

 

这句话令Sebastian猛地瞪大了双眼：“什么？不可能……”

 

Chris没给他惊讶和抗议的机会——他的忍耐也到达了极限，不再能给Sebastian继续适应他老二的时间，而是将他的双手牢牢压在玻璃窗上，然后用力向他的甬道内顶了进去。

 

Sebastian一下子被顶得飙出了眼泪——这个姿势真的顶得太深了，他只觉得前列腺快要爆炸了，浑身的力气仿佛一下子都被抽光，整个人无法抑制地剧烈哆嗦起来。

 

“不，不，啊……Chris我受不了这个……求你……啊啊……放开我……”Sebastian只觉得眼前白光阵阵，他摇着头哀求，并本能地试图挣脱出Chris的怀抱，但Chris寸步不让，深埋在他体内，而这个姿势令他根本无法从任何地方使出力气反抗，只能被迫岔开大腿继续坐在Chris的阴茎上，任由他将自己彻底贯穿，并缓缓抽插起来。

 

随着Chris抽插速度的加快，Sebastian很快便连胡言乱语的力气都没有了，他微微张着嘴巴，脑袋软软瘫在Chris肩膀上，任由他将他顶在玻璃窗上操。

 

Chris见他不再挣扎，便放开他的手，转而去抚弄他已经被玻璃窗摩擦红肿的乳头。

 

“舒服吗，Seb？”他一边用老二操他，一边玩他的乳头，一边还要贴着耳朵问他。

 

这极大的满足了Chris的控制欲和占有欲——他总是想掌控Sebastian的全世界。

 

Sebastian现在根本就没有思考能力，他被操红了眼圈，一边流着生理性泪水，一边胡言乱语：“不，轻点，Chris，求你，受不了了，要不行了……啊啊，好棒，我要射了……啊，放开我，受不了了……”

 

“嘘，你行的，Seb，你爱我，我也爱你。”今天的Chris显然没打算轻易放过Sebastian，他捏着他的下巴吸吮他的嘴唇，并且用言语蛊惑他，“你能为我做任何事，包括当着全世界出柜，也包括用屁股吞下我的整根老二……”

 

说罢，他故意用力向上狠狠顶了几下，这引得Sebastian大声呻吟起来。

 

“你看，你完全吃得进去，是不是？因为你爱我。”

 

“是是，我可以，我吃得下……啊，啊……我爱你，我吃得下……”

 

Chris对此非常满意，他只想把Sebastian按在落地窗前狠狠地操，操到他像现在这样说话都困难，因为只要Sebastian只顾得上用屁股吞吐自己的老二，那么他便不会再去继续问Chris，自己如何能值得他这样付出全部的代价。

 

这个问题本就不该存在于世，因为从来就没有值不值得，只有这个人愿不愿意。

 

他爱他，如果他宁可站在全世界的背面，也想要牵起他的手，那么他怎么可能不愿意？

 

而这份勇气，他们早就该从自己扮演了十年的角色中学到了——就像Steve对待Bucky.

 

——————————

 

Chris和Sebastian都明白，虽然时代变了，少数派性取向在舆论上受政治正确保护。但好莱坞就是这样，表面上笑着说支持公开性取向，背地里却会撤走同性恋演员所有扮演异性恋的资源。

 

所以，当他们看到各大社交平台对于他们俩相爱这件爆炸性新闻的主流意见竟然还不算坏时，他们仍然做好了前路艰难的心理准备。

 

但在失去好几个重要资源的几个月后，Chris在一次并不抱多少希望的试镜中，成功拿到了一个新角色。

 

阵容不错，故事也不错，他并不是主角，但因为合作的都是前辈大咖，所以拿到一个戏份还不错的配角对于现在的他来说，仍然是难得的好机会。

 

而Sebastian也开始将自己的工作重心向小成本的文艺片发展，因为文艺片并不像商业片那样在乎角色的扮演者的性取向，而他自己也喜欢小成本文艺片，那使他能挑战到更多有意思的角色，而不是总在扮演一个拥有超能力的主流英雄角色。

 

又过了几个月后，他们悄悄领证了。

 

婚礼是小规模的，他们并不想再度引起轩然大波。他们的结合只与爱情有关，而与全世界其他人事，尤其是八卦和狗仔毫无关系。

 

幸运的是，所有亲朋好友都去了，其中当然也包括那些与他们一同走过了漫威十年的“战友”们。

 

Anthony在他们的婚礼上苦苦申诉了帮他们隐瞒恋情的那些点滴，他的笑话令参加婚礼的全部来宾都非常开心，当然，也包括Chris和Sebastian他们自己。

 

而又过了一年后，当这对夫夫终于迎来结婚一周年时，他们惊喜地收到了一份“大礼”。

 

那是他们结婚周年日的一大早，两个因为前夜刚好是纵欲之夜而精疲力尽的人，被Anthony的疯狂电话吵醒。

 

“最好告诉我们你真的有急事。”Sebastian不客气地骂道，“不然我们两个可能一起去你家操你。”

 

“操，看看漫威最新发布的新闻吧小伙子们。”Anthony在电话那头急切地解释，“选择这一天公布，我发誓漫威一定是从你们两个混蛋身上获得的灵感和勇气！”

 

一旁的Chris马上打开了手机。

 

然后，他们都觉得，自己得到了一周年结婚纪念日最好的礼物。

 

为了庆祝这份大礼，Chris和Sebastian决定今天继续纵欲——

 

“漫威修正Steve Rogers（美国队长）与Bucky Barnes（冬兵）性取向，并承认在MCU《美国队长》三部曲中，两人的感情故事被塑造为爱情故事。”


End file.
